Like a Boy
by Madame Halie
Summary: Yumi and Aelita are sick of the treatment they get from their boyfriends Ulrich and Odd. So in a bet they challenge the boys to handle them acting more like they do for three months. Both boys accept the challenge. But can they accept the consequences?
1. Chapter 1: Rejected

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**__**

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_Chapter 1: Rejected_

"Yumi," Ulrich said leaning over.

"Yes Ulrich," Yumi responded.

"How come you're so quiet?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi felt the immediate urge to kick him.

_Maybe because when I talk you don't listen, _Yumi thought in annoyance.

"No reason," Yumi responded.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich pressed.

"I just don't feel like talking," Yumi said.

_Or being tuned out, _Yumi added in her thoughts.

"You know I'll listen to anything you have to say," Ulrich said gently stroking her hair.

_If only, _Yumi thought.

"Okay," Yumi said, "the gymnasium's going to be used for a party in two months," she told him, "would you consider taking me?"

"You're my girlfriend," Ulrich said matter of factly.

"That's not the point," Yumi said.

Ulrich sighed. He hated when Yumi behaved like this.

"Would you go to the party with me?" Ulrich asked with no enthusiasm.

Yumi jumped off his dorm bed.

"I'm not special to you, am I?" Yumi demanded.

"Of course you're special," Ulrich said sitting up, "you're my girlfriend."

"Is that all I am to you?" Yumi asked.

"What more do you want?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

"You're boring!" Yumi exploded, "I'm the only one trying to give our relationship spice."

_Great this again, _Ulrich thought.

"I'll do something special Yumi," Ulrich said, "I'll take you to a movie, a candle lit dinner in the summer…"

"Forget it," Yumi said heading for the door, "you know, Sissi gets more heat than I do when it comes to you," she told him.

"Then I suppose you'd like the heat Odd gives Aelita?" Ulrich asked angry.

Yumi glared at him.

"Sorry," Ulrich said backing down.

Yumi growled in exasperation.

_He's like a mega-tamed lion, _Yumi thought, _what do I need to bring out his inner beast? _she wondered,_ hell I'll take a kitten over this ice-cold relationship._

* * *

"I don't believe this," Aelita said covering her eyes.

"Um, Aelita, you didn't see right," Odd said, "Emily um, …she was only giving me…"

"Head?" Aelita finished.

"I told you this idea was dumb Odd," Emily said completely embarrassed.

"Idea!" Aelita shouted.

"Nothing, no idea here," Odd said too brightly.

"God you just…" Aelita said, "you're such a jerk!" she shouted and ran off crying.

"Aelita wai…" Odd started.

"She's right," Emily said angrily, "this was dumb."

"Fine I'll go," Odd said getting up.

Emily grabbed his hand.

"I said dumb, not unsatisfactory," Emily said grinning, "your turn."

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Yes it's finally here! Look out for the bet in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

_

* * *

_

_**Like A Boy**_

**

* * *

**__

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_Chapter 2: The Bet_

Ulrich offered to help Yumi with her books. She refused.

_I'll never understand women, _Ulrich thought, _yesterday she wanted more attention; today she's rejecting it._

Yumi sat at their usual lunch table and Ulrich sat beside her. Aelita had ordered for them so they started eating.

"Where's Odd?" Ulrich asked.

A scathing look from Aelita squelched that question.

"The idiotic genius struck again?" Yumi asked.

Aelita groaned.

"Why can't I just dump him," Aelita said upset.

"Maybe you love him," Ulrich suggested.

Aelita gave him a dirty 'DUH' look.

_Well my luck with females sucks,_ Ulrich thought.

"Aelita," Sissy said walking over.

_Okay, now I KNOW my luck with females has been shot, _Ulrich thought.

"What do you want Sissy?" Yumi asked dangerously.

"Har, har," Sissi said sarcastically, "anyway, Odd needs his demo CD, the one labelled Blonde Nova," she told Aelita.

"Why would Odd ask you to get it for him?" Ulrich asked.

"Because after Odd's done I'm borrowing it Sweet Ulrich," Sissy said smiling, "and he said it's better to send me than Emily," she continued, "muttered that she's not the best person to send here right now," she added not understanding what it meant.

Aelita jumped to her feet, her face burning in anger.

"And you were his second choice?" Aelita snarled.

Sissi fearfully stepped back.

"Um, I think he's interested in the demo making equipment I have," Sissi said fearfully stepping back.

Aelita soon calmed down.

"Here," Ulrich said handing her the CD, "Aelita showed it to me in Chem class," he revealed, "I didn't get it back to her because of the teacher."

"Thank you," Sissi said taking it, "even if your friend tried to rip my head off!" she shouted in reference to Aelita.

"I could always cover for her," yumi offered.

Sissi gulped then ran off.

Both Aelita and Yumi burst out laughing.

But Ulrich wasn't even smiling.

"This is behaviour I'd expect from Sissi," Ulrich told them.

All laughter ceased.

"What did you just say?" Yumi asked glaring at Ulrich darkly.

"Nothing I just…" Ulrich started.

"Defended Sissi," Aelita finished.

"Hey, you guys were being really hard on her," Ulrich criticized.

_He has to be joking, _Yumi thought.

_Dead man walking, _Aelita thought.

"You couldn't find anything constructive to say to Sissi," Yumi said angry, "but you can criticize us?"

"I gave her the CD," Ulrich pointed out.

"Oh and I guess her going 'Sweet Ulrich' was her way of thanking you in advance?" Yumi snapped.

"Don't be such bitch Yumi," Ulrich said after sighing.

There were gasps throughout the lunchroom.

Ulrich realized what he had just said.

_Oh f…, _Ulrich thought.

"Is that what you think of me?" Yumi asked dumbfounded, "that I'm a bitch?"

"Yumi I didn't mean…" Ulrich started, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

The lunchroom waited for Yumi's response.

"I don't accept your apology," Yumi said coldly, "you know why?" she asked with clenched fists.

Ulrich didn't respond.

"You don't appreciate me," Yumi said shocking everyone, "you treat me like furniture one moment and the girl who just happens to be your girlfriend the next."

"Would you rather that I was a twenty-four hour jerk?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi looked at Ulrich as he was the world's biggest idiot.

"You are already a jerk Ulrich," Yumi told him, "you're just quieter about it," she added.

Ulrich chuckled.

_She just doesn't get it, _Ulrich thought.

"You'll never understand it from my perspective," Ulrich said, "at least Aelita's open minded," he said, "you, you just make a decision and then your mind's closed," he told her.

"What about you?" Yumi demanded, "our relationship's hot as a naked man in Alaska!" she shouted.

The laughter roaring through the lunchroom only fuelled Ulrich's anger.

"And whose fault's that?" Ulrich snapped.

Yumi was ready to respond. Then she realized something.

"It's my fault Ulrich," Yumi said.

Listeners in the lunchroom were so shocked that some of them fainted.

"Yumi, what are saying?" Aelita asked incredulously.

Yumi took her hand.

"Aelita, I commend you," Yumi said to her, "you're willing to do anything to make a relationship work," she pointed out, "me, I've finally realized that it's time to set sail," she decided sadly letting go of Aelita's hand.

Everyone else in the lunchroom was stunned.

Even Sissi was too shocked to celebrate.

"Y…You're…dumping me?" Ulrich stuttered.

"What else can I do Ulrich?" Yumi asked, "I'm not happy," she said, "maybe you can shift between happy and unhappy, but I can't," she told him, "not in this relationship," she finished.

"But we have the dance," Ulrich protested, "Yumi, I want to go with you."

Yumi looked into Ulrich's pleading eyes. He seemed so desperate, so full of love. The aloof boy had disappeared.

_If only this could last forever, _Yumi thought.

Then Yumi had an idea.

"Ulrich," Yumi said, "I'll take you back under one condition," she said to him.

"Okay," Ulrich agreed without even hearing what the condition was.

"That you and Odd agree to a bet," Yumi said shocking Aelita, "if he's not on board with you," she continued, "it's over between us," she finished.

"Um Yumi," Aelita said, "I don't know what the bet is."

"That we act more like our boyfriends for three months," Yumi said, "see if they can hack it."

"What?" Ulrich asked amused.

"You think it's funny?" Yumi asked, "it starts tomorrow," she added.

"What!" Ulrich cried.

"Tick tock," Yumi teased.

"Yumi," Aelita said upset, "I can't…I can't do Odd," she told her.

"All you need to do is be a little more open," Yumi told Aelita, "smile at a few boys, giggle and wave back when they wave, dress a little bit sexy, date a guy," she listed, "choose one, choose ten," she said, "just choose something freeing," she said simply.

"So I don't have to…" Aelita started.

"NO!" Yumi shouted disgusted.

"Thank God!" Aelita cried in relief.

"Thank God what?" Odd asked stepping into the lunchroom.

Aelita's face darkened.

"Heh," Odd said nervously.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich said waving.

"Hi," Odd said in a small voice.

"It's okay, come over," Ulrich urged.

Odd looked fearfully at Aelita and Yumi.

"It's okay," Ulrich told him, "they won't harm you," he said, "in fact, they have a proposition."

"A propo…what?" Odd asked walking over.

"For three months they're going to act more like us," Ulrich revealed.

After a moment of silence Odd burst out laughing.

"They, behaving like us?" Odd said rolling on the floor, "Yumi couldn't last a day and Aelita couldn't last 20 seconds!"

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted angrily, "that's your girlfriend you're talking about!"

_What am I chopped liver? _Yumi thought, _oh he's so getting it when this bet starts._

"I'm sorry," Odd apologized getting up, "but Yumi's outspoken and Aelita's shy," he stated, "they can't do us."

"Want to bet?" Aelita asked angered by his words, "I'll do you everyday starting tomorrow," she declared.

"Good luck," Odd said frankly.

"Wait," Ulrich said, "what happens if either side loses?" he asked.

Yumi was dumbfounded.

_I never thought of that, _Yumi realized.

"Um, if…" Yumi started.

"I want a celibate relationship if I win," Aelita interrupted, "no other girls."

Odd looked shocked.

"Someone's scared," a student said.

Laughter broke out throughout the lunchroom.

"Well, if I win I want you to be more open with me," Odd declared.

Aelita paused for a moment.

_Am I really prepared for this? _Aelita thought, _if I lose…_

"Hi Odd," Emily said flirtatiously from another table.

Odd waved back with a smirk.

"I agree," Aelita said immediately.

"What!" Ulrich cried.

"Aelita, are you crazy?" Yumi demanded.

"About proving him wrong," Aelita responded, "deal?" she asked Odd.

"You bet," Odd said, "prepare a spot for me," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Asshole," Aelita muttered.

The shock radiating from the lunchroom could've caused a seizure. Aelita never cursed.

"I think the bet starts tomorrow," a male student teased.

Aelita went bright red.

Yumi's glare silenced the male teen from further taunting.

"If I win Ulrich," Yumi said turning her attention to Ulrich, "I'd like more respect and attention," she said seriously, "I mean it," she added noticing Ulrich's blank face.

_What's up with the… _Ulrich thought, _I'm going to pay for calling her a bitch for the rest of my life, _he realized, _I just know it._

"I want you to be more submissive if I win," Ulrich said, "and no more mixed messages," he added.

"Okay," Yumi agreed.

This surprised Ulrich.

"Um, so," Ulrich said.

"The bet starts tomorrow," Yumi said getting up, "you guys can be yourselves."

"What's the catch?" Odd asked.

"No catch," Yumi responded, "we act different while you stay the same."

Aelita pouted.

Odd noticed.

"If I lose I'll go on a diet," Odd declared.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Aside from the original bet I'm adding an additional penalty if I lose," Odd said proudly.

"Why?" Aelita asked bewildered.

"Because I'll win," Odd said grinning.

Aelita screamed.

"You're intolerable!" Aelita screamed storming off, "and by the way, you'd die of starvation if you went on a diet!" she shouted before leaving the lunchroom.

"After he turns invisible," Herve added.

"Yeah he's already thin enough already," Nicolas chimed in.

Odd went bright red.

"I'm going after Aelita," Yumi said, "bye Ulrich."

Odd pouted as Yumi left.

"Did you really expect her to say goodbye to you?" Ulrich asked.

"It would've been nice," Odd responded.

Ulrich groaned.

_Does he have any idea how close we are to losing our girlfriends? _Ulrich thought, _he's such an ass, no wonder Aelita wants to leave._

Ulrich sighed.

_But Yumi, _Ulrich thought, _she might leave me, _he realized, _I have to win this bet._

"Do you think Aelita will last five, or ten minutes on this bet?" Odd asked.

"I don't…" Ulrich started, "are you taking bets!" he shouted.

"Only on Aelita and I," Odd said quickly.

"Hmph, yeah right," Sissi muttered loudly.

"Hey!" Odd shouted.

"Forget it," Ulrich said turning to his lunch, "let's just eat."

"Fifty bucks Odd can't sit through lunch without eating or speaking!" a student cried.

"I can too!" Odd exploded.

"You already lost Odd," Ulrich pointed out calmly.

"Argh!" Odd screamed.

The laughter in the lunchroom only put salt on Ulrich's inner wounds.

It reminded him that Yumi's threat, or more precisely bet was real.

_She might actually leave me, _Ulrich thought.

"I better shape up," Ulrich decided, "I can't lose Yumi, I just can't."

"Oh crap I forgot to get my lunch!" Odd shouted and ran for the lunch line.

"Now that's a shocker," Ulrich said actually smiling for the first time since making that fateful bet.

* * *

Aelita lay in her dorm room staring at the ceiling.I'm going to lose, Aelita thought in despair. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

Aelita knew it was after two in the morning. No one was supposed to be wandering the halls now.

_Who would be knocking so late? _Aelita wondered.

Aelita opened the door to see Odd.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked incredulously, "you trying to get me in trouble?"

"I wouldn't act like that," Odd teased.

"The bet starts at class time you dumb…" Aelita whispered angrily.

"Better," Odd interrupted.

"Ugh!" Aelita shouted slamming the door.

"I'm so going to win," Odd said victoriously returning to his dorm room.

**_Chapter Completed_ **

**Oh what a sweetheart. Anyway, yes the bet is set. Three months, two couples, two girls on a path of vengeance. Boy is someone's life gonna suck. Yay, I have 10 reviews for chapter one. Eight of them very close together. I'm so happy. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now those who've read this one, thank you and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**__**

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko oh and I also don't own Ciara's song 'Like a Boy' which inspired this story.**

_Chapter 3: Day One_

The following day at school was met with great anticipation.

Individual bets had been made on who'd win and who'd lose. The most bets on the pair that would win were made on Yumi and Odd. Ulrich also had a lot of bets made on him for the win. Aelita unfortunately had none. All bets on her only being how quick she'd lose.

But bets have a way of changing.

Odd stood by Aelita's locker waiting.

He hadn't seen any sign of Aelita. Which was very unlike her since she was always seen around school early.

_She isn't even going to show,_ Odd thought excitedly, _I win by forfeit._

Suddenly students started gasping. Odd waited as a crowd of students parted to let someone through.

Odd's mouth fell to the floor.

Walking by were a smiling Yumi and a heavily blushing Ulrich.

Worse Yumi was carrying both her and Ulrich's things effortlessly.

But most shocking was Yumi's clothing.

Yumi wore a plaid shirt opened, a white t-shirt under it, light blue denim jeans (baggy), white sneakers, and even a red hairclip on the right side of her head.

Yumi had dressed the part of Ulrich flawlessly.

A bit too flawlessly.

_Ulrich's dead, _Odd thought.

Yumi stopped and whispered something in Ulrich's ear. Then she patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

A visibly scarlet Ulrich walked up to Odd.

"Huh?" Odd wondered.

"Yumi said to tell you that Aelita will be here lunchtime," Ulrich told him, "she left school for an emergency."

"What emergency?" Odd asked.

Ulrich shrugged.

_She's just running from the bet, _Odd thought.

----

It was now lunchtime and Yumi had been tolerant of everything but a random visit from Sissi.

Ulrich felt like screaming.

_If I explode I lose the bet, _Ulrich thought.

But on the inside Yumi wasn't faring better.

Not because she had to wear clothes she wasn't used to wearing. But because people were treating her differently. She had been called 'Lumberjack Yumi' at least thirty times today. Each time she had to hide her anger and either not respond or scowl because she was being more like Ulrich. Worst of all were those who were trying to make her lose.

But Yumi kept a calm front. And unlike Ulrich didn't show her displeasure about having to go through with the bet.

"So how's day one?" Odd asked smiling.

"Okay," Ulrich said solemnly.

Yumi wanted to kick Odd. She knew what he was trying to do.

"It's just fine," Yumi responded.

Odd nearly swallowed his fork. Asking such a question at a time like this would usually end with Yumi releasing an angry shriek and Odd running for his life.

Odd however still felt the urge to run. But for a different reason this time.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich's for hit his plate hard.

_I'm not that oblivious, _Ulrich thought angrily.

Suddenly there was catcalls and whistling.

Aelita walked into the lunchroom wearing a tight white top with the words HOT in red letters surrounded by flames, a pleated black mini skirt, and four inch heeled black open toe shoes. But the biggest shock was Aelita's hair. It wasn't just fitted with extensions, it was dyed. Dyed red.

Aelita flipped her hair, which she had purposely styled like Farrah Fawcet's hair on Charlie's Angels. Her hair now went half way down her back instead of stopping above her neck.

Aelita now looked like a hot temptress.

A far cry from the bubblegum princess she looked like the day before.

"Hello everyone," Aelita said brightly, "sorry if my late arrival left any of the guys disappointed," she added.

The lunchroom went dead silent.

Aelita sat beside Odd. Purposely ensuring she sat close.

Odd noticed.

"Y…Y…You own those clothes?" Odd asked.

"I do now," Aelita responded simply, "did you get extra helpings for me Yumi?" she asked.

"The lunch lady was more than willing," Yumi said passing Aelita her lunch tray, "she said if she weren't religious, she'd bet on you winning," she added.

"I always liked her," Aelita commented stuffing her face, "you eating that?" she asked Odd.

Odd looked at his chocolate pudding. He quickly swiped it protectively.

"Have mine," Ulrich offered.

Aelita's face brightened.

"You're a real pal," Aelita said, "can't understand why Yumi seems to be so ill-tempered and insecure with you."

Almost everyone in the lunchroom turned to Yumi.

Ulrich was mid-way handing over his pudding.

"I think it's about the bet," Nicolas spoke up.

"Shut up," Sissi snapped secretly hoping that Yumi would freak out and leave Ulrich.

Yumi smiled.

_She's really pulling Odd off well, _Yumi thought, _maybe a little too well, _she added.

"Always have some type of commentary don't you?" Yumi asked, "if music crashes, you can always do stamp up."

"I think I'm too hot for either one," Aelita said taking the pudding, "in fact I sent an entry to Elite Teen Magazine to be on a special poster that graces their lounge area and several French clothing stores."

Odd's mouth hit the floor.

The lunchroom was at a complete standstill.

"Hey," William Dunbar said walking up, "I entered that contest too."

"Really?" Aelita asked, "that's nice but after what happened between you and Yumi I really don't think that you and should ta…"

"Actually I believe you should talk to him," Odd spoke up, "never run from assistance in an area you want to be an expert in."

_She's always been nervous when around other guys, _Odd thought, _she'll definitely cave._

"You're such an ass," William said in response.

"Ass is the good side," Aelita said glaring at Odd, "see you around William," she added flirtatiously.

William was pleasantly surprised.

"Um, ok," William said walking away.

"Did you just…?" Ulrich asked Aelita.

_They were just talking, that's all it was, _Odd kept telling himself.

"I'm not hungry," Odd muttered pushing away his tray.

Everyone in the lunchroom looked at Odd in horror.

Odd was the human equivalent of a garbage disposal. He not being 'hungry' or rejecting food was like a blue sky suddenly turning purple with alligator shaped flying ponies replacing the clouds. Just plain freaky.

"Jealousy doesn't become you," Aelita whispered in Odd's ear.

"Yeah man, keep going and you'll lose," Yumi told him.

Odd slammed his hand on the table.

"You're not Ulrich Stern my best friend," Odd snarled.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich spoke up, "this is Yumi you're talking to," he pointed out.

_My girlfriend, _Ulrich thought.

_Now he defends me, _Yumi thought.

Odd backed down.

But he still glared at Yumi.

If I had lost it like that with Aelita I would've definitely lost the bet, Odd realized, I really need to keep my cool. 

"I'm sorry," Odd apologized.

"Okay, but don't go crazy again," Yumi told him.

Odd just nodded.

"Yumi," Ulrich said, "um, are you sure that Odd and I don't have to do anything?" he asked.

"Hey!" Odd cried, "I have enough on my plate," he muttered.

Aelita giggled.

"All you have to do is not go crazy for three months Ulrich," Yumi reminded him, "it's not that hard."

_Easy for you to say,_ Ulrich thought.

"Ahem," a voice said suddenly.

_Crap, _Yumi thought.

"I think that a girlfriend should dress like a girlfriend," Sissi spoke up from behind Yumi, "if you wanted to be a lumberjack Yumi maybe…" she jabbered on.

Yumi felt her blood boil.

Aelita noticed Yumi's face start to twitch.

_Oh no, _Aelita thought, _I have to do something._

Then she remembered.

Odd hated Sissi.

"If girlfriend's are supposed to dress girlier," Aelita spoke, "why does Yumi have a boyfriend and you don't?"

"Ooooh," students in the lunchroom said.

"Shut up you tramp wanna be," Sissi threw back.

Odd angrily jumped to his feet. Then he walked up to Sissi and grabbed her by the collar.

"I have spent the morning feeling like an idiot, being made fun of, and being made very very angry," Odd snarled softly, "Odd said softly, "and if you put down my girlfriend again or make Ulrich lose his girlfriend," he whispered in her ear, "I will get a bat, corner you, and personally show you why you're only good for being passed around."

When Odd went back to his table Sissi stood there shaking.

"What did you say?" Yumi asked noticing Sissi's incessant shaking.

Ulrich looked at Sissi sadly. He felt sorry for her despite his personal dislike of her.

_But if I say anything I'll just piss Yumi off further, _Ulrich thought, _Herve and Nicolas can take care of her._

Herve and Nicolas walked up to Sissi.

"Sissi are you okay?" Herve asked worriedly.

Nicolas meanwhile glared at Odd.

"What did you say?" Nicolas demanded.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," Odd challenged.

Nicolas took a step forward.

"No," Sissi spoke.

"Bu…" Nicolas started.

"Just leave it alone damn it!" Sissi exploded tears flowing down her face, "I don't need your help!"

"Sissi," Herve said as Nicolas looked at her dumbly.

Nicolas then sadly looked at the floor.

"I only…I thought…" Nicolas stuttered.

Nicolas just walked back to his seat and sat down.

Sissi and Herve soon followed.

"What did you tell her Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Trade secret," Odd said, "you know Aelita," he said, "I still plan to win this," he told her, "you know why?" he asked, "because you're a nice person, you can't do me forever."

"Forever isn't three months," Aelita countered.

"Do one thing that's spontaneous," Odd said, "right here, right now."

Aelita just stared at him. Then she grabbed him and nipped his neck.

Twice.

When her lips moved away Odd sat frozen.

Yumi and Ulrich's eyes were the size of saucers.

Aelita blushed heavily.

Odd suddenly ran off.

Yumi tried to stifle a laugh.

Ulrich's face read a blank.

Aelita soon realized what happened.

_He got a…, _Aelita thought.

A pair of stiletto shoes angrily walked up to Aelita.

"You've day one," Emily said glaring, "but trust me, you'll lose day two," she said then stormed off after Odd.

"What's her problem?" Yumi asked.

"Seems she and Odd are serious," Ulrich realized, "not as serious as you two are," he added quickly when Aelita looked at him incredulously.

Aelita felt herself overflowing with worry.

_I didn't think she really liked him, _Aelita thought, _if she wants him this might be a problem, _she realized, _Emily chases and gets anything she wants hands down, _she thought, _she won't let Odd lose this bet without a fight._

"Well I'm serious too," Aelita spoke up, "about kicking her whorish ass," she added her eyes flaring.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at Aelita worriedly.

_What have I done? _Yumi wondered.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Woot! 22 reviews, keep them coming people. Oh and ahem, thank you. So there goes day one (or half a day, Day One was a much better title than From morning 'til lunchtime, so there). The girls are in the lead. Well mostly. But what will tomorrow bring? Thank you everyone who has reviewed my work and here is to you continuing to do so.**


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_Chapter 4: Day Two_

Aelita got up and looked in her closet. The first month of clothing had been chosen. Now all she had to do was pull off the attitude.

_Thank God my father's away, _Aelita thought,_ if he were here I'd never be able to use my credit card like this, _she thought.

Aelita had signed up for a three months membership and complete study course with 'Player Girls: The Full Fast Course Version'. And the amount of lessons she was required to learn were long and extensive. Worse the amount of money you had to pay for it. But the course taught her everything about being a female player. She could have the consulting part done anywhere on campus twice a week then work on everything else on overdrive over the weekend when she went home. Aelita decided to get the personality part of the course in one instead of two months. While it meant more work she knew she had to do it. If she didn't try to unload some of the courses early she'd go nuts. School and everything else in her life were stressful enough.

"At least I was already able to walk in heels," Aelita said picking a pair of gold coloured pumps, "if I couldn't this part would've been murder."

After getting dressed she applied her makeup. Closely following the steps taught to her and also looking at the makeup application magazine.

"Why did Yumi have to date Ulrich," Aelita whined while applying eyeliner, "at least he's low maintenance.

----

Yumi groaned.

"I want an explanation for the way you're dressing," Mrs. Ishiyama demanded.

_First I'm too dark, now I'm a lesbian _Yumi thought, _if I go naked, she'll check me in a sanatorium._

"It's for a bet," Yumi said just throwing it in the open, "if I lose, Ulrich and I may be over," she revealed.

"Then lose," Mr. Ishiyama said from the door.

"Takeo go find something to do," Mrs. Ishiyama snapped.

"I will not be spoken to as if I'm Hiroki!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted.

"Mom doesn't speak to me like that," Hiroki said amused.

"Get to your room!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted.

"He has school dear," Mrs. Ishiyama reminded him.

"Then get out of my sight until it's time for me to drive you there," Mr. Ishiyama snapped.

Hiroki ran off.

"I just want to win the bet Mom," Yumi said.

"But…what's up with…?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked pointing at what Yumi was wearing.

Yumi was currently wearing a white stripped business shirt that her father had worn in his teens, beige pants, brown laced up shoes and a red cap which said 'I (Heart) Truckers.'

"I have to dress more like Ulrich," Yumi revealed, "for three months."

"Three months!" Mrs. Ishiyama shouted, "I can't survive this for three months!"

"SURVIVE!" Yumi shouted.

"Do not shout at your mother!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted.

"What does she have to survive?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"I've gone through years with the daughter my friends call the female batman without a cape," Mrs. Ishiyama said softly, "I've had to either send back gifts with bright colours especially pink or let them sit in storage," she listed, "now I'm not having a boy dressing girl!" she shouted.

Yumi's face grew taut.

"I'm messing up your reputation," Yumi said coldly, "that's why I shouldn't dress boyish?" she asked.

Mrs. Ishiyama went silent.

After a few minutes Mr. Ishiyama spoke.

"There may be a compromise," Mr. Ishiyama said suddenly.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"I've met revolutionary women who won't wear the form fitting girly clothes a lot of French females are willing to wear," Mr. Ishiyama revealed, "they find alternative female styles that suit them."

"I'm not revolutionary," Yumi said.

"Could've fooled me," Mrs. Ishiyama muttered.

Yumi looked at her mother angrily.

"I don't like Ulrich," Mr. Ishiyama said honestly, "but I'll be damned if any of my kids lose a bet."

Yumi wasn't sure if she should be happy or offended.

"Uh, okay," Yumi agreed.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Yumi thought.

----

Aelita walked down the hallway wearing a golden sleeveless knee-length dress and golden pumps. Her red hair was in a ponytail.

Aelita walked to her locker and took out her books.

When she turned around she saw Ulrich.

Aelita's eyes nearly burst out of her head.

Ulrich had a black sweater on. He also had on navy blue jeans and black sneakers.

"U…U…" Aelita stammered.

"I just felt like doing it," Ulrich said softly.

Aelita noticed that he was clutching unto the sweater.

_He's worried about losing to Yumi,_ Aelita realized.

"Ulrich," Aelita said.

"I'm fine Aelita," Ulrich told her.

"B…" Aelita started.

"I'm fine!" Ulrich shouted.

Aelita gasped at Ulrich's attitude.

"Then I guess..." Aelita started, "I guess you're fine then," she said and walked away.

"I don't believe you," Yumi said from behind him.

Ulrich froze.

"I was actually coming to say I wanted to quit the bet," Yumi revealed, "but now, after seeing the way that you treated Aelita," she stated, "I'm in it for the long haul."

Ulrich looked at Yumi pleadingly. But then his heart dropped. Standing behind Yumi was a very dissatisfied Odd.

"I remember someone getting mad at me for blowing upon girlfriend," Odd said darkly.

"Odd I…" Ulrich started.

"You don't have any scruples do you?" Odd asked him.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at Odd incredulously.

"Yes I know, Odd the male slut is telling about scruples," Odd said.

"Nobody called you a slut Odd," Yumi said.

"But you think it," Odd continued, "what was the first thing you thought of when I mentioned scruples?" he asked.

_That you sleep with a lot of…oh, _Yumi thought.

Yumi looked away.

"Anyway," Odd said, Ulrich, you tell me to treat Aelita better, that Aelita doesn't have a mean bone in her body," he said, "but yet you just blew up on her when she just wanted to offer you help."

Ulrich sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap at her," Ulrich said softly.

"Seems you don't mean a lot of things," Yumi said.

Ulrich tightened the hold he had on himself.

"When you finish your pity party," Odd said, "you can prove your scruples by apologizing to Aelita," he said and walked off.

"You're so disappointing," Yumi said walking off.

Ulrich watched his Japanese girlfriend wearing a blue blouse, ankle-length blue cotton skirt, and white sneakers, walk away.

_How am I supposed to keep from losing you? _Ulrich thought.

----

"Come on Odd," Emily said flirtatiously, "let's skip this thing."

"I actually like Art class," Odd said, "and we're using the screen room today, I want to see my film."

"Want to do what they do in dark places?" Emily suggested.

Odd chuckled.

"You're not letting up are you?" Odd asked.

Emily shook her head.

"Okay," Odd agreed, "but not here."

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sneak out and pull the fire alarm," Odd said, "with the nearest stairs out of order it will take them a while to gather everyone then start taking names."

"But wh…" Emily started.

"I want to do it in a bed," Odd said grinning.

"My dorm room or yours?" Emily asked.

"Mine," Odd said, "but we'll do things a bit different…."

----

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted.

"Hmm?" Odd asked.

Ulrich angrily held up a condom.

"Not mine bud," Odd said simply, "I was running with everyone during that fire drill."

_Yeah right!_ Ulrich thought, _he and that Emily tart fucked in my bed!_

----

Meanwhile 9 pm found Yumi lying in bed thinking.

_Today was uneventful, _Yumi thought, _well aside from Ulrich showing he's an ass and Aelita accepting his apology, _she thought, _oh and that fire escape fiasco._

Yumi continued to lie in bed until she had an idea.

----

It was 9:20 pm when Ulrich received a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Ulrich answered.

"It's Yumi," Yumi said.

Ulrich groaned.

"Yumi I don't have time for this tonight," Ulrich said, "I had to change my sheets because Odd had his sexual foray on it."

"Did not!" Odd shouted.

"Did too and I'm telling Jeremie when he calls!" Ulrich shouted.

"He's just sulking at that genius school because he lost Aelita to me," Odd muttered.

"I think there was more than one loser in that one," Ulrich muttered.

"What!" Yumi shouted.

"Oh wait, Yumi," Ulrich said realizing he was still on his cell, "I didn't mean…"

You're still being an ass whole to Aelita!" Odd shouted, "even after you apologized!"

"You always…" Yumi started, "are you listening to me?" she asked, "Ulrich!" she cried when he didn't respond.

"It's your fault for pissing me off!" Ulrich shouted at Odd.

But Yumi thought it was meant for her.

"Then I guess I should be going then," Yumi said her voice showing her effort to stay calm.

"No Yumi I didn't…" Ulrich started.

Yumi hung up.

Ulrich glared hatefully at Odd.

"What's your problem with Aelita?" Odd asked frankly.

"The next time you diss my girlfriend I'm going to do something bad to you," Odd Odd threatened.

"A second 'I didn't do it' in my bed?" Ulrich asked.

Odd grinned.

"Do it and I'll get you expelled," Ulrich threatened.

Odd's face registered complete shock.

"I'm not even sexually active with my girlfriend," Ulrich said, "I'm not sleeping in a bed where you fuck your whore."

"Emily's not a whore," Odd snarled.

"Why?" Ulrich asked, "because she gives you awesome sex!" she pressed, "awesome free sex?"

Odd seethed.

"If you can't take it don't dish it," Ulrich told him and lay down.

"Yumi will leave you before this bet is over," Odd said suddenly, "you don't deserve a girl like her."

"You don't deserve Aelita," Ulrich threatened.

"Least I own up to my failings," Odd threw back, "you're like an ice chamber and still you want Yumi to say you're like a hot mystic desert."

Ulrich went bright red.

"Goodnight," Ulrich said softly.

"Kiss my ass!" Odd shouted and turned his back.

Ulrich lay in bed soundlessly crying.

_I've pissed off everyone close to me, _Ulrich thought, _even Jeremie would be mad at me if he weren't off at Einstein Academy: The Best School in the World for the World's Brightest Minds._

**_Chapter Completed_**

**34 reviews, yes! Well I hope this chapter was a great read and no, every chapter isn't going to be about each day. After chapter 5, I'll be speeding it up a bit. Yes Ulrich got hit with the meanie stick in this chapter. But no, the meanie stick will not go away. But it will hit other people trust me. And a clue for the next chapter, watch Odd closely. Heh, heh, trust me. Thank you all for your support and remember to review.**

**I have a sad announcement. Due to a hurricane about to hit the country where I live (tonight). I might not be able to update for a while. But don't worry, I'll be writing new chapters with pen and paper 'til electricity returns. 'She Can't Be Real' and 'War Torn' fans, um I only type yours so, you might have to wait a bit longer unless I get big spurts of ideas when electricity comes back. Pray for me, pray for my country, and thank you for all your reviewing support.**

**On a happier note I read the summary for a story that I think has a very unique plot. The writer is new and still learning the writing ropes but the plot itself is an amazing idea. Please check out their work if you have any free time and help them with anything that needs improvement. The story is _Aelita's Journey_ by AnimeFan95. It is a Pokemon story.**

**Not to say anyone reviewing here doesn't have really good stories. I'll give a list of stories I believe are worth checking out when I have the time. Bye 'til then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day Three: A Change in the Wi

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**__**

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_Chapter 5: Day Three: A Change in the Wind_

Ulrich sat at a table by himself. None of his friends would sit with him.

_Guess I can't blame them, _Ulrich thought.

Suddenly someone blocked his vision of Odd mimicking someone and making Yumi and Aelita laugh.

_I wonder what that's about? _Ulrich thought before being blocked.

"Excu…" Ulrich started.

"I…I just brought you your breakfast," Sissi said nervously, "thought you might want some since you didn't join the line."

Ulrich watched Sissi. So ready to be with him. So ready to do anything with him.

"Can I sit at your table?" Ulrich asked, "it's sudden I know, but…"

"Who cares, come!" Sissi shouted.

Ulrich was seated at Sissi's table in milliseconds.

Sissi sat across from him smiling.

"Hey," Nicolas said from beside Ulrich.

Herve who sat beside Sissi frowned.

"Um, hey," Ulrich said.

"See," Sissi said to Herve, "Nicolas is getting along with him."

"Hmph," Herve said.

Sissi glared at Herve.

"It's okay Sissi," Ulrich said, "I've never been close with your group."

All three looked at Ulrich.

"You really are depressed," Herve said.

Sissi immediately hit him over the head.

"Oww," Herve whined.

Nicolas suddenly jumped up from their table.

Ulrich prepared to defend himself.

But then he saw Odd.

"Get away from here," Nicolas snarled.

Other students in the lunchroom looked at Nicolas in surprise. He wasn't usually violent (or violent looking).

Odd stepped up to Nicolas.

"I came to apologize," Odd said softly, "I said something I shouldn't have."

"No Odd, I'm sorry," Ulrich started.

"I'm sorry Sissi," Odd said then walked off.

The entire lunchroom was in utter shock.

Ulrich chuckled. Soon he was outright laughing.

Odd turned around.

"You know." Ulrich said laughing, "I have never understood why Sissi thinks you're cruel until now," he revealed, "you could've apologized to her at anytime," he said, "Nicolas wouldn't have stopped you if you told him you were sorry about hurting Sissi," he said, "but you wanted to hurt me because of what I said about you, Emily and Aelita," he said.

"Me!" Emily shouted.

"I apologize," Ulrich said, "I said something dumb because I was mad at Odd."

Emily who remained silent still looked upset.

"What about me?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita," Ulrich said honestly, "I think you're an idiot."

The lunchroom was completely appalled.

Yumi jumped to her feet.

But Aelita grabbed Yumi's hand. She herself knew that Ulrich was referring to the fact that she had chosen Odd over Jeremie.

"Do you know what's up with Odd?" Aelita asked.

Odd looked confused.

Ulrich understood.

At least until he realized she was talking about something he thought he alone knew (and Yumi suspected).

Ulrich's eyes widened.

"You think you know Odd by being his roommate?" Aelita asked, "try dating him."

"What's wrong with me?" Odd asked.

"You have to ask," Yumi said darkly.

"Shut it Yumi," Aelita said immediately.

"I wouldn't say that," Odd spoke up.

One look from Aelita silenced Odd.

"Do you know that there's a certain limit guys have?" Aelita asked, "in certain things," she said, "you Odd, have done everything to exceed that limit," she stated, "ever wondered why?"

Odd looked completely confused.

"You're a sex addict Odd," Aelita revealed.

Most of the lunchroom looked at him in shock.

Including Yumi.

"You're surprised?" Sissi asked.

Everyone else now looked at Sissi. Everyone else except Herve.

"I talked to Jeremie about it," Herve revealed, "I was concerned when Sissi told me about…"

Herve went silent.

"About what?" Ulrich asked.

Nicolas glared at Odd.

"Odd," Ulrich said turning to him.

"I came unto her okay!" Odd confessed.

The lunchroom went silent.

"What?" Aelita asked dangerously.

"I…," Odd started, "came unto Sissi."

"When?" Aelita demanded.

"Ninth grade, but we're in tenth grade and age fifteen now," Odd said, "it's in the past."

"You came unto Sissi," Aelita said like it didn't matter.

"It wasn't a bed of roses for me either," Sissi said angrily, "the first time he did it he scared me!" she cried.

"First time!" Aelita shouted.

"Sissi please…" Odd started.

"Oh no, I'm telling," Sissi interrupted, "the worst part about the first time was that…" she said but stopped.

"He succeeded?" Yumi asked hoping this was make believe.

"HELL NO!" Sissi screamed, "the worst part…he was good!" she revealed.

Some students in the lunchroom screamed.

"What?" Yumi asked not believing it.

"Yumi I spent my life before that day believing that girls who gave Odd the time of day were nuts," Sissi said, "but that day, despite not admitting it 'til now," she said, "made me realize that it was because he was good."

Yumi's eyes looked incredulously at Sissi, she herself praying that Sissi was joking.

Aelita looked at Odd as if only the bet and earth's gravity were preventing her from killing him.

Odd gulped.

"He's like the player with a thousand plans and a million hands," Sissi revealed, "no matter how many times you hit those hands away, they're always there, always."

"So he terrorised you with his hands?" Yumi asked amused.

"Har, har, he made fully sure to be whispering all those things in my ear with that sexy husky voice of his," Sissi continued, "I know it sounds dumb but his voice changes when he flirts."

"I've never heard it," Ulrich said since he witnessed quite a couple of Odd's flirtations.

Suddenly eighteen hands flew up. Three were guys.

"Can the hands be only of those who I've actually flirted with," Odd said loudly.

Two male hands went down.

"Jack that was an accident!" Odd shouted.

"Accident my ass!" Jack Landers shouted, "I spent more than ten minutes frozen in fear because I thought I was having words of sodomy whispered in my ear by a raspy voiced rapist."

"You thought Odd was a rapist?" Ulrich asked the wrestling junior amused.

"Trust me, that voice didn't sound like Odd," Jack said.

"How did he get in your room?" Ulrich asked.

"Fuck I know!" Jack shouted.

"Worse, why would Odd be there?" Ulrich questioned, "you're an only child."

Most students present now stared hard at Odd.

"A girl was sleeping over," Odd said defensively, "I…I went in the wrong room ok."

"You couldn't switch the light on?" Ulrich asked.

"The girl wanted everything done with the lights off," Jack said dryly, "I heard that stuff while he was whispering that sodomy crap," he explained, "except he used the word 'you' instead of her name," he continued, "I laid in bed thinking some crazy guy was whispering what I liked and what he was going to do to me!"

"I apologized when I realized it was you," Odd said immediately.

"Yeah when you leaned over and in the almost pitch black night barely made out my face," Jack said angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Odd cried.

"Go to hell!" Jack shouted and threw his tray at him, "talking rapist," he muttered.

Several students snickered.

There were still fifteen hands to account for.

"How many of you had sex with Odd after hearing that voice?" Sissi asked.

Ten hands quickly went down.

"How many of you are still virgins?" Sissi asked.

Only one hand waved.

"How many of the five of you lost your virginity to Odd?" Sissi asked.

One hand went higher than the others.

"Eleven out of fifteen girls lost their virginity with Odd," Sissi said.

"Ahem," Melanie Churchill the only one still a virgin spoke up, "some of the fifteen weren't virgins when they had sex with him," she revealed.

Sissi glared at the brown haired girl in a navy blue sailor dress.

"How many of the five, had sex with Odd, at all," Sissi added.

Three hands went up.

"Linda's gay," Odd accused the other person whose hand stayed down with Melanie's.

"No I'm not!" Linda Brian shouted, "I'm married, I told you that," the blonde snapped.

"Oh yeah," Odd recalled, "the Indian marriage."

"Jerk," Linda muttered.

"So the only girls who heard his musky voice and stayed a virgin or had no sex with him are Melanie, Linda, and I?" Sissi asked.

"Yes," Melanie agreed, "religion saved me," she said proudly.

"More like talking like a crazy person," Odd interjected.

""Hey when you came to me with that deep voice I thought you were possessed," Melanie defended, "I spoke tongues only when quoting scriptures and holding up my bible didn't work."

"You could've said no," Odd suggested.

"I shouted 'back demon', 'save this boy God', 'please spare me!'" Melanie shouted, "what did you think I was giving, a sexy prelude?"

"I don't know," Odd said honestly, "girls are into a lot of things."

Melanie grabbed her apple and flung it at him.

It made contact with his head.

"Ow!" Odd cried.

"Idiot," Melanie muttered.

_What an ass whole, _Yumi thought.

"So what happened?" Ulrich asked Sissi.

"Well the first time I ran," Sissi said, "but I got him good the second time," she said proudly.

Herve stifled a laugh.

Odd glared at him.

"Sissi beat him up with a book bag," Nicolas revealed.

The lunchroom broke out in laughter.

"That must've been some book bag."

"Pft, Sissi reads books?"

"It was our substitute science teacher Mr. Anthony Alverez's bag," Herve spoke.

The lunchroom went silent.

Mr. Anthony Alverez was a kick boxer who also taught science in the off-season. He was 6ft 5 and the books he taught from were often huge. His book bag filled with them, even worse.

"How the hell did you lift that?" Linda asked incredulously.

"Anger can make you do a lot of things," Nicolas commented.

"What are you, her commentator?" Odd demanded.

"The last thing you should talk about Odd is commenting," Ulrich spoke.

"What?" Odd asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Forget it Ulrich," Yumi spoke, "he'll never understand."

"So you're speaking to me again?" Ulrich asked.

"Not by a long shot," Yumi said darkly.

"Okay," Ulrich said simply, "call me when you forgive," he said and sat at Sissi's table.

Sissi squealed happily and hurried to sit Ulrich. Pushing Nicolas to the ground in the process.

"Uh, Ulrich," Odd started, "sitting with Sissi…"

"You know what," Ulrich said turning around, "I'm sick of this bet," he revealed, "in fact, if I win, I'm dumping Yumi," he revealed.

Yumi who was getting up to leave dropped her things.

"So if you want me," Ulrich said turning to her, "which you've proven so far that you don't unless I change to your specifications," he stated, "you better pedal it to win it," he told her.

Ulrich then turned around and got into a conversation with Sissi.

Yumi grabbed her things and walked out.

Aelita ran after her.

"Yumi wait…" Aelita started.

"This bet was the stupidest thing I've ever done," Yumi said tearfully and ran off.

**_Chapter Completed_ **

**Yes a few 'infractions' were made when it came to the rules of the bet, but let's just say all the revelations and craziness made them forget about it. Yes Dean is gone. My house is still standing and none of the household members blew away. Unfortunately two people in my country died, one was fourteen, so sad. Light came back around ten minutes to two in the morning yes 1:50 a.m. Sunday morning August 26, 2007. So today I haven't even had light back for twenty-four hours yet. JPS sucks. Telling people on the emergency hotline, 'Oh workers are deployed and will reach your area shortly. You should have light back shortly." That was TUESDAY! TUESDAY! Worse the representative lied on the radio, it was our Prime Minister who had to come on the radio later that day (Thursday) at night and tell us the real condition of process of bringing back electricity to our nation. That representative didn't even tell us that the area where I lived was having trouble with getting electricity back there. We had to hear it from the Prime Minister. JPS gives us electricity, we are NOT supposed to be getting more accurate (and actually true) information from the Prime Minister. The PM isn't an electrician nor a member of the JPS family (bunch of liars, telling us everything's going great), she isn't supposed to have to be showing them up. And they wonder why people don't trust them. Seriously. I won't even get started on water. It went even earlier than light last Sunday (August 19th) and isn't back yet. Not a drop. **

**Sorry about my little rant (but it made feel better). 55 reviews (54 earlier today), my biggest jump yet. Yes! I'm back baby! Maybe some of this will trickle over to 'She Can't Be Real'. Summer really proved a bust for reviews in some stories, but not for this story. It beat the reviewing rut for my stories. Well summer's nearly over and I have to update other stories this week. I hope this chapter was palatable and please review. Special thank you to all my reviewers, 22 reviews since my last update, wow.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Whole New Ball Game

_**Like A Boy**_

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 6: A Whole New Ball Game _

It was now a week into the bet and a lot had changed.

"Ulrich I…" Yumi started.

Ulrich walked past her talking animatedly with Sissi.

"Ugh," Yumi said and stormed off.

_He's hanging out with Sissi more, _Yumi thought, _people have asked me if I've accepted being dumped yet. _

Yumi took a deep breath.

Nothing would stop her from getting Ulrich's love back.

Nothing.

----

Odd meanwhile sat in science dreading lunchtime.

Breakfast he spent alone. Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi were still pissed at him.

But worse was the school population. Word had gotten around that Aelita (plus Siss, Herve, Ulrich, Yumi – at least suspected, and Jeremie – through Herve) believed Odd was a sex addict. Now he was treated like freak. Students avoided him like the plague.

Only Emily would talk to him. But she had to it discreetly because her friends didn't like it.

Odd sighed and continued taking notes.

----

Aelita walked over to William's table at lunchtime. She couldn't help but relish the attention he gave her.

_11th grade boys are so much more mature than 10th grade boys, _Aelita thought.

"Hey Aelita," a few 11th grade boys said as she passed by.

Aelita smiled and waved to them.

Aelita had quickly learnt that while she was behaving more like Odd. Even though she was supposed to be a female version of him, she also learned ways of politely flirting with boys weren't like Odd's method's of flirting with girls. She was thankful for taking part in the bet; it allowed her to be able to be more open with the opposite sex. Before she was so nervous around males, now she felt more confident. She wasn't going into the mode of a female Odd or worse, Emily, but she could now stand beside a random male teen without feeling the immediate urge to hide.

Today Aelita wore a modern version of a (sleeveless) traditional yellow summer dress that stopped above her knees. Usually summer dresses weren't very sexy. But this dress was made to emphasise your form without looking slutty. The cut emphasised bust, waist, and thighs. Her red hair was short again. She had decided to forget the extensions. But it seemed to work in her favour since boys were also paying extra attention to her neck and shoulders. Her slippers were yellow flip-flops covered with butterflies and red glitter. She looked innocent but flirty. And she liked it.

"You look really nice," William said as Aelita sat down.

"Thank you," Aelita responded, "so are we on for tonight?" she asked.

William nodded.

"It's nice that your father found an excuse to get us out of the dorms," Aelita said eyeing her lunch.

"When he heard who it was I was dating he was ready to go to England and tell the Queen," William said and the entire table burst out laughing.

"My dear William," one of the males teased, "you've made your dad proud," he said making his eyes large, "finally not a strumpet in sight when I see my boy."

"Oh shut up," William said as the others at the table laughed even harder.

Aelita's hands were over her stomach. She thought she was going to burst.

"I've heard you're dad's a very picky man," Aelita said after recovering from laughing.

"Don't be nice, he's a jerk," William said frankly, "I'm just glad that he's happy enough to show us a good night out."

Aelita nodded knowing William and his parents, especially his father, were always at odds.

"I'm glad that you asked me out Aelita," William said smiling.

"Me too," Aelita said, "oh I have something for you," she said reaching into her bag.

"Oh," some of his friends teased.

Aelita took out a picture frame and handed it to William face down.

William smiled and turned it over.

Them his eyes widened.

It was a picture of Aelita standing in his dorm room smiling. Her hair very much pink.

"That was my dare last year," Aelita confessed since last year regular attending Kadic students got dared a lot by some American exchange students when it was the week before Halloween, "sneak into an older boy's room and take a picture."

"I thought you had to give them the pictures," William remembered.

"Herve thought it was so funny that he suggested I take five and keep two," Aelita said remembering how Herve got off dares by photographing those who did it for comfirmation.

You let Herve keep two?" William asked surprised.

"It wasn't like he was going to give any to Sissi," Aelita said honestly.

The entire table burst out laughing.

"She'd probably find teach's old book bag with that present," one of William's friends joked.

"Probably," Aelita agreed, "Um William, I have a confession."

"I know about the bet..." William started.

"I'm not dating you because of th bet," Aelita revealed, "at least, not for the reason that you think."

Everyone else at the table looked at William.

"What?" William asked.

"I like you," Aelita said blushing.

"But you and Odd..." William started.

"I'm ending it," Aelita said, "I know he'll be heading for the dorms after class, I'll cut him off."

"But I..." William started shocked by the revelation.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same," Aelita interrupted, "I'm tired of it," she said her voice breaking, "Odd wants a plaything not a girlfriend," she concluded.

"I'm sorry," William said, "so that means the bet's off?"

"Yeah," Aelita said, "Odd can kiss me or see me in a bikini or whatever for his in, she told William, "after that it's over."

"What if he wants more than a bikini?" Christophe M'Bala (yes, he's from the show) asked walking up.

"Get lost," William said dangerously since he disliked the fellow 11th grader who had been rude to Aelita in the past (yes, he was rude to her in the show too).

"Fine," Christophe said putting his headphones back on, "maybe you'll have fun together," he said smiling, "doubt you'll have o try and drug her like you did Yumi."

William jumped to his feet. But Christophe had already ran for the exit.

But now students were staring at them.

Including Odd.

Aelita placed her head in her hands completely embarrased.

"Excuse me," Odd said walking up.

_Oh God, _Aelita thought.

"What is it Odd?" William asked.

"You're dating Aelita?" Odd asked.

William sighed.

_Great, now I have to do this, _William realized.

"Yes," William responded.

"Til the end of the bet?" Odd asked him.

_God, he knows, _William realized.

"You do't have to say it," Odd said as students looked on in horror, "the truth's written on your face," he told William.

"I'm sorry Odd," William said, "she chose."

"Too bad I never got a say," Odd said softly, "but then again," he continued, "I've been a philanerer too long," he added.

"Odd you'll be better off without me," Aelita said turning to him, "you need a girl like Emily, not a borimg one like me."

"You were never boring Aelita," Odd said, "I'd never date boring."

"I'm so sorry Odd," Aelita said quietly, "but you've won the..."

"I lost you Aelita," Odd interruptd, "no thrill from a winning bet can conquer that," he revealed.

Aelita could feel her heart breaking. Odd's eyes looked like he had just lost his soul.

"Goodbye," Odd said and walked away.

"Odd..." Aelita started.

Od suddenly crumpled and fell to the floor.

"Odd!" Aelita screamed.

----

Yumi meanwhile was helping Mrs. Hertz with the botanical garden.

Suddenly Herve ran in.

"Hey," present students protested at the intruder.

"Yumi!" Herve shouted.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Hert demanded angrily.

"Odd fainted in the lunchroom," Herve revealed, "after Aelita dumped him."

Yumi dropped her shears.

"He's at the infirmary," Herve continued, "Ulrich asked me to get you."

"What?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Go ahead Yumi," Mrs. Hertz said, "tell me how Odd's doing later."

"Um. thank you," Yumi said and ran out with Herve.

When they got to the infirmary Odd was conscious.

But his head was buried in the pillows crying his eyes out.

"Aelita!" Odd bawled.

Yumi's stomach flipped at the sight. Then she noticed Ulrich rubbing Odd's hand.

Sissi was right beside him.

Yumi walked up and rubbed Odd's back.

"Thanks for sending Herve," Yumi told Ulrich.

"Your welcome," Ulrich said his voice finally sounding normal towards her after days of coldness and malice.

Sissi looked at Yumi like a deer caught in the headlights.

Yumi just smiled at her sadly then leaned in closer to Odd.

"Shhh," Yumi whispered.

"This is all your fault," Emily said angrily as she ran her finger's through Odd's hair, "I knew this bet would cause trouble."

Yumi looked at her feet sadly.

What could she say? Emily was right.

_Odd's been dumped, _Yumi thought, _if I don't step up I'll lose Ulrich, _she realized, _I can't lose him, I just can't._

**_Chapter Completed_**

**I have to be quick because I'm at the library and this computer is timed. My home computer isn't working so I can't type at home. Right now I just typed this at the library and will soon be logged off. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Oh and a piece I had to leave off this for time constraints will be added on the next chapter. Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7: Drama

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

**N.B. : Before starting chapter 7, I'll be posting the piece of chapter 6 that I wasn't able to post at the library. Hope you like it. **

Aelita stepped out her dorm room. She decided to keep her hair red since she liked the colour. William didn't mind.

Despite the flack she got for choosing William, Aelita decided to still go out on the date. Unfortunately this date meant the end of her friendship with Yumi.

"That's what I get for calling my best friend 'a stupid tramp'," Aelita said remembering getting slapped by Yumi after calling her that in the heat of a violent temper.

But Aelita had no apologies.

_She had no right to tell me not to date William, _Aelita thought, _worse bringing up the past and calling him names, _she recalled, _I'm better off without her, _she decided, _I can see why Ulrich's dumping her for her bossiness. _

"Aelita," William said.

Aelita looked to see William in a navy blue tuxedo.

"You look nice," Aelita said smiling.

"You too," William said in reference to her glimmering red ankle-length spaghetti strapped dress, "let's go," he said extending his hand to her.

Aelita smiled and took it.

_I made the right decision, _Aelita thought, _Odd will find someone else, _she told herself, _he always slept with someone else. _

**_Chapter 6 Completed _**

_Chapter 7: Drama _

Emily sat beside Odd smiling. Odd had agreed to take her to see the soccer game after school. She liked watching guys play and asked Odd to come along.

It was now the day after Aelita dumped Odd so it was a Tuesday. Odd sulked a lot and kept to himself.

But Emily was determined to bring the old Odd back.

_Damn that girl, _Emily thought, _dating steady with William before dumping Odd, _she thought angrily,_ worse, telling William she was dumping Odd without letting Odd know first. _

Kadic was playing against several visiting schools for the next two weeks. This tournament included visiting schools from other countries.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked.

"No," Emily said not looking up.

"Jeremie?" Odd asked in a cracked voice.

"Jeremie!" Emily cried looking at the spot to her right to see Jeremie sitting down.

Other Kadic students turned to look at the long gone genius.

""Hi Odd, everyone," Jeremie said smiling, "how are you holding up?" he asked Odd.

Odd's face fell.

"Herve told me," Jeremie revealed, "said to let you know it wasn't Ulrich."

Odd sighed in relief.

"But Odd, you really need to change your attitude," Jeremie said seriously.

"Can we talk about something else?" Emily said rudely.

"If you can ask me nicely," Jeremie responded.

There were a few gasps.

"You tell her Jeremie," a few of the students visiting from Jeremie's new school spoke up, some saying it in French.

"Shut up American!" a Kadic student shouted.

"Make me frenchie!" several Americans shouted back.

The bleachers started getting tense.

"See what you caused?" Emily huffed.

"Emily leave Jeremie alone," Odd said tiredly.

"If he were his quiet self…" Emily started.

"I've changed, so what?" Jeremie asked frankly.

Emily pouted.

Jeremie was visiting for the Annual Brotherly Soccer Sports Tournament. His school Einstein Academy was competing and in the seventy years of the tournament's existence, had won the tournament four times. That would be unimpressive under most circumstances, but Einstein Academy won four times in the last fifteen years of the competition. And they didn't enter twice. So they won four times while competing for thirteen years. Extremely impressive for a genius school which weren't usually known for entering or excelling in physical sports tournaments of this level.

Jeremie wore a v-neck vest with the colours green, yellow, red and Einstein's head in the middle outlined in white. This was also his school colours and crest. He had on blue cotton shorts; white socks with his school colours on the top half, and white sneakers. He also had on three badges. One shaped like Einstein's head, which was his school badge, the second was that of an American flag (where his school was) and the last one in the shape of France's flag (representing his home and the residence of his old school Kadic).

"I'm not the quiet boy who left here," Jeremie said seriously, "they're certain things I took then that I won't take now."

"Jeremie lay off a bit," Odd spoke, "she's just upset about the current situation."

Jeremie looked at Emily. She was rude to him even before he left Kadic.

"It's not going to grow," Emily said rudely.

"Emily," Odd reprimanded.

"I could say the same about certain things," Jeremie said and gave a swift look, which insinuated her size b breasts.

Emily went bright red.

"Told you," Odd said softly, "so how do I fix it?" he asked Jeremie.

"What!" Emily shouted.

"I'm talking about me and Aelita," Odd said incredulously, "I don't mind your boobs."

Jeremie groaned.

"I could say flowers and some good loving," Jeremie said, "but that would be a lie," he continued, "I say wait it out a bit, talk to her after a week and keep hinting for the next month or so," he suggested, "if she's still steady with William after two months though," he said forebodingly, "I suggest you find someone else."

"Someone else?" Odd asked him, "do you give up so easy?" he asked.

"I'm giving you an opinion," Jeremie said shrugging, "I'm no Casanova."

_I'd never guess,_ Emily thought sarcastically. 

"What if I lose her?" Odd asked.

"Then you have to move on," Jeremie emphasised.

"Like you did?" Odd asked curtly.

"You chose your own path Odd," Jeremie said instead of answering.

"Oh Jeremie," Odd realized, "I'm sorry," Odd apologized.

"It's the stress talking," Jeremie said, "I can forgive that."

"Thanks," Odd said smiling weakly.

"That stupid goalie just allowed those Americans to score," Emily complained.

"Can you imagine if Einstein lost?" Jeremie asked as he looked on, "I can't believe we have Kadic in the first round."

"We?" Emily asked incredulously.

"I'm attending a new school now," Jeremie reminded her.

"Traitor," Emily muttered.

Odd grinned finding the situation funny.

"Getting that old grin back are we?" Jeremie noticed.

Odd blushed and looked away.

"Keep doing that and you're gonna replace Jeremie," Emily said bitterly.

Jeremie glared.

Emily stuck her tongue out.

"God, girl grow up," an American shouted.

And that's when a fight broke out.

The game was stopped for fifteen minutes. Three Americans were injured. Emily and Jeremie were taken in arguing bitterly. Odd explained how the fight started because an American told off Emily for teasing Odd. Unfortunately Emily was a girl with a lot of male Kadic admirers and six attacked the American. Emily and Jeremie were given detention. Jeremie was suspended from watching the game for three days. Emily was sentenced to her dorm once she finished classes for the rest of the tournament.

When the game was over Einstein Academy won 5-2. Kadic was eliminated in the first round on the first day. It was a humiliating defeat.

Teachers and other officials watched to ensure that there was no more fighting. All those who were directly involved in the fights were suspended. Except for two of the three injured Americans.

Tuesday was truly a rough day.

----

Ulrich sat in Sissi's dorm room. It was night time and Sissi had 'asked' him to come over.

_This is not a good idea, _Ulrich thought as he shifted on her bed.

Sissi tried on a pink nightie and paraded around Ulrich.

"Do you like it?" Sissi asked giggling.

"Yeah," Ulrich said focusing on her thighs.

"I do a lot of yoga and eat mainly seafood to help maintain my figure and skin tone," Sissi said proudly, "you don't know how many girls look ugly because of bad skin tone."

"Uh huh," Ulrich agreed.

Sissi giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"I just wanted to know what you thought," Sissi said sitting beside him, "I don't usually do this."

"Oh, um, of course not," Ulrich said quickly.

"I'm not Emily," Sissi added.

"She's not my type," Ulrich said frankly.

"I'm glad," Sissi said smiling, "thanks for coming over," she said blushing.

"Um, yeah," Ulrich said blushing, "I better go."

"It's not like I'm trying to bed you or anything," Sissi said shaking her head.

"Of course not," Ulrich agreed blushing heavily, "um, bye," he said reaching for the door.

"Do you think I'm pretty Ulrich?" Sissi asked suddenly, "llike Yumi pretty?" she asked him.

Ulrich froze.

"Because maybe if I were pretty like her you'd…" Sissi started tearfully.

"Sissi," Ulrich said turning around.

"Will you promise," Sissi started, "that when the bet's over…"

"Sissi," Ulrich repeated.

"That you'll still talk to me," Sissi begged, "that Yumi won't…," she continued, "keep you from saying hi to me or maybe even walking with me around school grounds sometimes," she requested her eyes filled with tears.

_God she's begging me to keep giving her some company if Yumi's still my girlfriend after this, _Ulrich thought, _where's the mean Sissi I could ignore in eight grade? _

"Okay," Ulrich promised her.

Sissi flung herself on Ulrich and cried.

Ulrich had to brace the door to keep from falling.

"Um, hush?" Ulrich asked.

_Man I suck at this, _Ulrich thought, _Yumi was never this emotional. _

----

Jeremie sat in his hotel room sulking.

"Stupid whore," Jeremie muttered in reference to Emily.

He had to miss the match for three days. Plus he had gotten detention for the first time since he started Einstein Academy. Detention was seen as a disgrace at his school, especially when it was for fighting and worse at a public event. It didn't matter that it wasn't physical; it was still disgraceful by Einstein Academy standards.

_I just hope that I can contest it before returning to the States, _Jeremie thought, _thank God they don't record detentions immediately when you're visiting a foreign country. _

Other witnesses from my school are already rallying around Jeremie. He just hoped that he could get their main supervisor Mr. Albert Roberts to change his mind. That way it wouldn't be recorded disallowing it from reaching on his permanent record.

"If I could just…" Jeremie said tightening his fists.

"Get back at Emily," a dark haired American teen asked.

"Gregory?" Jeremie asked.

Gregory Jamerson stepped in and sat on Jeremie's bed.

"This is my last year," Gregory said his brown eyes filled with mischief, "I might as well go out with a bang."

"But I'm a Kadic…" Jeremie started.

"Former Kadic," Gregory reminded him, "you're an EA now, Einstein Academy my friend."

Jeremie nodded.

"Switching school's hard," Gregory noted, "but Nair's a lot harder," he added.

"What?" Jeremie asked confused.

"Nothing my dear friend," Gregory said leaving, "nothing."

_**Chapter Completed**_

**I've noticed that readers from the last chapter have added me to their faves. Thank you. I also thank all those who've already done so as well as those who have added this story to their fave story list and or story alert. Anyone who's added me to their author alert also receives my thanks. I'm glad about the positive reception for this story and hope to continue satisfying you with my fan fiction. Good news the computer's back. It seems that the monitor isn't working but fortunately we had another monitor so I'm using that now. Thank God for small (yeah right, I mean HUGE) blessings. Thank you everyone for reviewing so far and here's to you continuing to do so. **

**Announcement. My Madame Halie Fics forum now has a section for 'Like A Boy.' In that section is a place where you can chat about this story. Also there's a betting bar where you'll see choices A-I and you get to choose which one you think is the ending (and yes one of them is the real ending). Read the post for more information and the special prize. Hope this makes things more interesting and I'll hopefully update three times next week. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Best of Plans

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 8: The Best of Plans_

Emily sat in the headmaster's office sobbing the following day.

A floral scarf covered her now baldhead.

"Someone used an enhanced version of Nair and filled her shampoo bottle with it," Jim said formally, "her hair was gone within a half hour."

"And they have the audacity, that Mr. Roberts," Emily said crying, "to insinuate that m...maybe someone from Kadic did it because of my reputation."

"He told me that he was told about your standing at this school last night," Headmaster Delmas told her, "also that you had a known habit of teasing Jeremie," he said, "he's decided not to give Jeremie detention."

"WHAT!" Emily shouted.

"He feels that Jeremie was under undue duress and responded in an act of self defense," Headmaster Delmas revealed, "and since Odd's confirmation that Jeremie didn't start it..."

"Odd said the incident was unfortunate!" Emily shouted, "Jeremie can't get off without detention while I have to get it.!"

"I'm sorry Miss LeDuc but America and France each have their own rules when it comes to schooling," Headmaster Delmas said seriously, "more so the schools themselves," he continued, "Einstein Academy may pardon punishment based on reputation and in my opinion hearsay," he stated, "but I won't."

"So I have detention?" Emily asked.

"Yes young lady," Headmaster Delmas confirmed.

"You know that this isn't fair," Emily stated.

"I know," Headmaster Delmas agreed, "and I'm sorry."

Emily hung her head and cried.

----

It was lunchtime and Odd ate lunch with Emily under a tree on Kadic school grounds.

"Hey baldy," an Irish accent said and seven boys walked off laughing.

Emily looked away ashamed.

News of the incident had spread fast. Obviously the culprit ensured that almost all opposing schools would know about Emily's impending baldness. Now Emily got teased even in languages she couldn't understand.

"Don't worry Emily," Odd said reassuring, "you're still beautiful," he told her.

"I'm going to have to wear a wig," Emily said, "I remember when my aunt had cancer," she recalled, "she got extensions, extensions Odd, I'm bald."

Odd sighed.

"I'm really sorry Emily," Odd apologized.

"It's that stupid Jeremie's fault," Emily said angrily.

"What's your problem with Jeremie?" Odd asked.

Emily immediately pointed at her head.

"Before that," Odd said, "you've had a problem with Odd since mid-8th grade," he reminded her, "why?" he asked.

Emily looked away.

"Emily?" Odd asked.

"It's embarrassing Emily told him.

"The reason?" Odd asked.

Emily nodded.

"Okay," Odd said dropping.

"Odd," Emily said, "do you see me as more than a…uh…pretty face?" she asked.

"I see you Emily," Odd said kindly, "you know that."

"You're the only boy who I've slept with and can talk to like this afterwards," Emily said, "I'm really grateful for you Odd," she told him.

Odd blushed.

"I don't care about your addiction," Emily said leaning closer, "Odd, can I be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Not steady," Emily added, "just, the girl you come to after everything else is over."

"You'd do that?" Odd asked, "wait for me?"

"Like night waits for the dawn," Emily said leaning in to kiss him, "I can't replace her," she said honestly, "but I can make for one hot girlfriend."

"Emily," Odd said.

"Hmm?" Emily asked in front of his lips.

"Thank you," Odd said then grabbed her face and passionately kissed her.

A stunning Emily responded in kind.

Neither saw an approaching Melanie.

Melanie took out her cell phone and took a picture.

_I think God can forgive a little revenge, _Melanie thought.

----

Yumi opened her room door and gasped. Sitting on her bed was Christophe.

"What the…!" Yumi started.

"Make your parents come up here and I'll convince them that you had sex with me last night," Christophe threatened.

Yumi gasped but quickly closed her mouth.

"I bet a lot of money on you beating Ulrich," Christophe revealed, "I don't plan to lose," he told her.

"What should I do about it?" Yumi asked.

"Make Ulrich forfeit or beat him," Christophe said, "and before you say no," he continued, "I got a little thing from Melanie," he said, "a picture of Odd passionately kissing Emily under a tree after she's gone bald," he said showing it to Yumi on his cell phone.

Yumi's mouth hung open.

"Melanie wanted to make a big poster," Christophe said, "but I stopped her."

"What would she put under it?" Yumi asked, "Teen Trysts Aren't Of The Bible?" she joked.

"Actually Beauty and the Baldie," Christophe told her.

"What!" Yumi cried horrified.

"Never anger someone who totes a bible," Christophe said, I sensed a mean streak in Melanie the moment I met her," he admitted, "she's what I call a seasonal Christian."

" A what?" Yumi asked.

"She's a Christian when it suits her," Christophe explained, "but in a 'I want revenge' situation like this," he pointed out, "turning the other cheek is obviously inconvenient."

"What a hypocrite!" Yumi shouted, "people like her give Christianity a bad name!" she declared.

"Yeah hypocrites," Christophe said bored, "so will you help me help you?" he asked her.

"Only to never see that as a poster," Yumi declared.

"Sure," Christophe said, "that's the only reason," he added.

"You want me to back out?" Yumi asked dangerously.

"Want Melanie to carry out her little revenge?" Christophe countered.

Yumi deflated.

"I thought so," Christophe said victoriously, "now about our plan…"

----

The following day Yumi sat in class twiddling her thumbs. She didn't like Christophe's plan at all.

_I can't believe I agreed to bribe Sissi, _Yumi thought, _how much lower can I go? _She wondered, _I even signed the damn letter._

Suddenly the classroom door burst open.

Standing there was a furious Headmaster Delmas.

"Yumi," Headmaster Delmas snarled, "to my office."

Everyone looked at Yumi. They had never seen the headmaster this angry before.

Yumi got up carefully and followed him out the classroom. After turning to a deserted corridor the headmaster hugged her.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"I couldn't let them know you're my source," Headmaster Delmas told her, "I can't believe that Ulrich would do such a thing," he said, "but I had Jim check his dorm room as your letter instructed and found the illegal dvds hidden among his clothing."

Yumi felt her heart sink. Christophe had tricked her. Worse everyone would believe that she ratted Ulrich out since she left with Headmaster Dumas so soon after the find. It didn't take a lot to put two and two together.

"Of course," Yumi said and walked away.

_Why would Christophe do this? _Yumi thought, _how can I win if Ulrich hates me?_

Then Yumi realized the truth.

"I'm going to kill him!" Yumi shouted.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Sorry for the late update. After writing this story so well, I just got stuck. I couldn't think of anything to finish the chapter. I finally finished it Sunday, but more…you guessed it, computer trouble, impeded me. Then Monday was…I don't want to talk about it, it pisses me off. So I've finished today and I hope readers enjoy this new chapter. The next chapter's already written so all I have to do (see once I'm over the writer's block hump I just go running) is type it. Oh and I'm asking that readers (and reviewers) check out my Madame Halie's fics forum and look at the 'Like A Boy' topic. Please the betting bar is just sitting there and come on, doesn't anyone want to guess the right answer and win the right to choose a story for me to do? You know you want to. (Sigh) Well I hope someone does. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please review this one too readers.**


	9. Chapter 9: SHOCKING!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 9: SHOCKING!_

Jeremie sat watching the latest match. But inside he was battling guilt. He knew Gregory had to be involved in the stint that took Emily's hair. But he couldn't rat on his friend. Not even to his old and current Kadic friends.

"What's up?" Gregory asked.

"Nothing," Jeremie said softly.

Gregory could tell that something was up.

"Come on she'll be alright," Gregory whispered, "we only did it because she's Kadic's School Mattress," he told Jeremie, "if she were a computer buff we would've crashed her laptop."

Jeremie sighed. He didn't like it.

"You'll get over it," Gregory reassured Jeremie, "you know we don't usually pull pranks."

_Maybe that's why you went so extreme on this one, _Jeremie thought.

"I guess it's the thought that counts," Jeremie said trying to smile, "you don't mean to hurt her," he added.

Gregory's lips became a thin line.

"Gregory?" Jeremie asked.

"Are you an EA Jeremie?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah," Jeremie said immediately.

"Then drop the melodrama," Gregory snapped and turned his focus back on the match.

Jeremie looked at Gregory incredulously. He was usually very even tempered.

_I wonder what's really going on here? _Jeremie thought.

----

Sissi sat in her father's office. She had to convince him that Ulrich wouldn't secretly sell or hoard illegal dvds. His family wasn't even poor. Worse some of the videos found were pornographic. Ulrich would never sell or own something like that.

_Sounds more like Odd's angle, _Sissi thought, _but he's not a thief either._

"I bet it was Yumi," Sissi muttered recalling the rumours, "just like her to get upset because Ulrich's not under her thumb anymore."

"Sissy," Headmaster Delmas said entering his office.

"Hello father," Sissi said brightly.

"Hmmm, I guess I already know what this is about," Headmaster Delmas said sitting down.

"Ulrich's innocent," Sissi declared, "obviously Yumi's a liar."

"I never said I had a source," Headmaster Delmas responded.

"Oh please daddy," Sissi said, "your acting's worse that that of a supermodel," she told him, "it was obvious that you're not usually that angry," she stated, "Yumi didn't even get a punishment."

_Damn it, _Headmaster Delmas realized.

"He's still suspended," Headmaster Delmas responded, "he's only at school because his parents are unable to pick him up."

"But you make him stay in that old room by the drama department," Sissi whined, "it's for the drama teacher in case he has to stay overnight."

"Which he won't for a week," Headmaster Delmas responded, "I'm sorry Sissi but if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen," he told her.

"That saying's dumb," Sissi said pouting.

"Actually it's not," Yumi said stepping in.

"You!" Sissi shouted.

"Elisabeth," Headmaster Delmas warned.

"Don't call me that," Sissi complained.

"Here," Yumi said handing him a cassette, "the truth is on that."

"And what is this truth?" Headmaster Delmas asked curiously.

"That the letter I signed wasn't supposed to be one damning Ulrich," Yumi revealed, "it was supposed to be a letter bribing Sissi to stay away from him."

There was complete silence.

"Christophe has some photos of you in your dorm," Yumi said softly.

"Doing what?" Sissi demanded.

"Changing into your night clothes," Yumi responded.

Sissi gasped horrified.

"Where are those photos?" Headmaster Delmas demanded loudly.

"How could you do this?" Sissi asked tearfully.

"You bitch," a voice said suddenly.

Yumi turned around to see Odd and Ulrich standing at the door.

_I can't believe this! _Ulrich thought, _even after all the rumours I still didn't believe she was responsible, _he thought, _now she's admitting to be in league with that ass whole Christophe who has indecent photos of Sissi? _he thought, _thank God Odd and I were able to talk and put all our arguing behind us after he snuck down to see me last night, obviously besides Aelita, he's my only best friend here._

"Ulrich I…" Yumi started.

Ulrich's glare silenced her apology.

"Christophe's bet is on a Sissi Ulrich relationship forming at the end of the bet," Odd revealed, "if he was your partner in crime," he played you."

"I know," Yumi admitted.

"I'll check the info on this and…" Headmaster Delmas stated.

"You can't unsuspend me," Ulrich said suddenly.

"What?" Sissi asked incredulously.

"If you do Christophe will know," Ulrich pointed out, "he'll post those pictures on the internet, I know him."

"Oh God," Sissi said tearfully.

Everyone else looked at Yumi coldly.

Yumi shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"You have one task Yumi," Headmaster Delmas told her, "get those photos before school year's end," he said, "or you're expelled," he added.

There were audible gasps.

"What you did was reprehensible," Headmaster Delmas said, "and personally as Sissi's father, I'll add unforgivable."

Yumi gulped as she forced down tears.

"Leave my office, all of you," Mr. Delmas said, "I'll have the suspension expunged after this is over Ulrich," he added.

"Thank you," Ulrich said and left.

After giving Yumi a disappointed look, Odd walked away.

Sissi quickly caught up with them.

"Why didn't you tell her she lost the bet?" Sissi asked.

"Because she didn't," Ulrich revealed.

Both Odd and Sissi stopped in their tracks.

"I did some dumb things while she was with William," Ulrich told them, "while mine weren't as…."

"Malicious?" Sissi finished.

"Non-friendship forming?" Odd suggested.

Ulrich and Sissi looked at him incredulously.

"I was stumped for a word," Odd said shrugging.

Ulrich shook his head and walked away.

Sissi quickly sped up her pace and took his hand.

Odd quietly watched the pair and sighed.

_Yumi, you are an idiot, _Odd thought.

----

It was nearly 10 pm when Jeremie knocked on Gregory's hotel room door. Gregory earned his own money by working for big time firms in the summer, helping them raise their stocks. So he personally paid for a suite far from the teachers. And since he was an older and trusted student, the school let him.

Jeremie on the other hand was barely able to slip out his room without his roommate laughing out loud. At least their newly appointed monitor two rooms away was a deep sleeper.

"Yeah," Gregory said opening the door.

"It's me," Jeremie said.

"Jeremie?" Gregory asked in surprise, "um, come in," he said opening the door wider.

Jeremie hurried in gratefully.

Gregory closed the door behind him.

"Is this about Emily again?" Gregory asked in a bored voice, "if it is drop it and go back to bed."

Jeremie looked into Gregory's dissatisfied face.

"I figured out why you took revenge on Emily," Jeremie revealed, "why you did it alone," he added.

Gregory froze.

"Who told you that?" Gregory demanded.

"I'm sorry Gregory but I don't…" Jeremie started.

"How do you know?" Gregory exploded, "you ever tried it!"

"I'm just not into guys Gregory," Jeremie said honestly, "I'm glad you wanted to help me but you shouldn't have done that to her," he told Gregory, "I only found out earlier today that it couldn't be because she blew you off since you're gay."

"Who told you that?" Gregory demanded upset.

"I overheard someone," Jeremie revealed, "guessed it was a big secret."

"It is," Gregory stated, "my parents find put, they'll disown me and pull me out of here," he said upset, "I'm not eighteen 'til I've finished my first year of university," he added.

"I'm sorry," Jeremie told Gregory.

"No you're not," Jeremie told Gregory.

Jeremie walked up to Gregory.

"I'm not gay Gregory," Jeremie stated, "I'm sorry."

Jeremie turned to leave.

But Gregory grabbed him and held him close.

"Gregory!" Jeremie shouted alarmed.

"I won't hurt you Jeremie," Gregory promised, "just let me hold you like this," he pleaded, "just once," he whispered burying his face in Jeremie's hair.

An alarmed Jeremie stayed very still.

**_Chapter Completed_**

**See I updated the day after my last one. Woo Hoo! September 19, 2007. I now have 109 reviews (fourteen more since last update). I'm so glad because I'm hoping to make my record of having my first over 200 reviews story ever. So keep them coming readers. I've noticed that a few readers are either dissatisfied with the recent chapter entirely or think it's moving too fast, well…it's moving fast. This one is quick too. But it's only because the next chapter will have a whole lot in it. I'm talking like maybe over twenty pages. Also these right to the point chapters are to prepare you for chapter 10, trust me, you'll have lots to absorb. Also for those who think Sissi's having her way too easily, read the next chapter when it comes. Also you'll find out what's on the cassette and a little more about these 'photos'. Oh and the Odd and Ulrich reconciliation will be fully explained. And there's also a surprise with Jeremie. No he's not gay and NO, I have no rapist ocs. What you saw at the end of the chapter was the end of it. This story won't have deep man on man action, sorry but no (if you want that check out my fic 'A Desperate Life' which is rated M).**

**But the majority of you love the story and I say thank you. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday so wish me luck. Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far and I hope you continue.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonanza

_**

* * *

**_

_**Like A Boy**_

* * *

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 10: Bonanza_

(Last Day of the Tournament)

Einstein Academy had already cemented third place and three remaining competitors (Irish, British and Russian schools) would now compete for first and second place. Einstein Academy could've continued but they opted out – not wanting to risk losing third place.

It was 6:30 a.m. and the tired students were readying to board the plane.

"Oh crap," Gregory said.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"I left my ticket in the bathroom," Gregory whispered.

"What?" Jeremie whispered back incredulously.

"You're so careless," Rhonda McClaren said her British accent highly obvious.

"Maybe because I don't live where my ticket would get wet if I left it in the open," Gregory countered the fellow EA who was a chubby eight-year old.

"Hmph," Rhonda said her brown pigtails flashing with the movement of her head.

Jeremie stifled a laugh. Rhonda randomly behaved as if she came from royalty. In reality her parents were working class and she moved to America at age five to live with her middle-class aunt.

"I'm going back after I graduate EA," Rhonda said proudly, "two more years til I see my Dad and Mum again."

Gregory rubbed the back of his head. He knew Rhonda was very proud of her country.

"Sorry," Gregory apologized.

Rhonda smiled, her freckles emphasizing her round cream coloured cheeks and dark blue eyes.

"Well hurry back," Rhonda said, "we know you and your phobia."

A few boys smirked.

"You're only jealous that I'm conversing with the only girl on our trip," Gregory countered.

Rhonda grinned.

EA had only recently opened their school to females, only taking at most four girls per year. Though argued by others as prejudice, the school's administration made it clear that they didn't have to do it since EA was supposed to be a boy's school. Well known for pulling back changes when bothered made the protesters cease bothering the school. Only three girls traveled to France and one was staying for the last match along with three boys. The other had to leave half-way through the match for a family emergency. Therefore making Rhonda the only girl returning to America today.

"Why Gregory," Rhonda said in mock flirtation, "I was wondering when you'd see the true side of me."

The group soon burst out laughing.

"So who's following Mr. Anti-Public Bathrooms?" Fred Stamos – a blonde haired American with blue eyes – asked.

Gregory's face darkened. He always disliked Fred. As leader of the soccer team and of several school clubs, he acted like he owned a stake in the school.

"I'll do it," Jeremie volunteered.

"Hurry back," Lewis Stamos said his voice barely audible.

Jeremie looked back at Fred's quiet identical twin brother who dyed his hair black and wore brown contacts.

"Yeah," Jeremie said nodding since he made friends with the older boy who taught him how to play the acoustic guitar.

Gregory walked quickly and Jeremie hurried to catch up.

"Don't take too long," Rhonda said loudly, "I'm not planning on waiting if you decide to become jelly bellies!"

Both students and teachers laughd. For a genius Rhonda said some of the silliest things.

The two soon found the ticket in a stall and turned to leave. But blocking them were a rowdy group of students from an opposing school.

"Well, well," a male student said stepping forward, "the school that made us sixteenth place," he said cracking his knuckles.

Gregory stood in front of Jeremie protectively.

"Protecting your boyfriend?" another boy teased.

Jeremie went bright red.

Gregory stood defiant.

The angry teens stepped forward. Gregory and Jeremie stepped back.

"We won fair and square," Gregory said firmly.

"Other teams lost and behaved accordingly," Jeremie spoke up, "you're just sore losers."

Soon the two EA students and the other teens started arguing loudly.

After nearly half-an-hour someone burst in looking livid.

"Fred?" Gregory asked his attention lost to the argument still ensuing.

"You need to come now," Fred said seriously.

His actions caused the opposing school to back off. Taking the chance Gregory and Jeremie ran. Fred led up front.

Soon they were in a private compartment. Inside were even more EA students who looked very upset.

"Some of the students left on another flight because our plane was delayed," Fred said his voice tearful, "their flight would've landed just miles further from where our delayed flight would've landed," he continued, "the pla…the pla…the pla…"

"The plane crashed and exploded after take off," Lewis revealed.

"Oh my God," Jeremie said upset as Gregory looked around.

"Where's Rhonda?" Gregory asked.

Fred looked at Gregory like a lost sheep.

"Rho…no," Jeremie said, "no," he repeated, "I left to her calling me and Gregory 'jelly bellies,' she can't be dead."

"She was anxious to go back," Fred told Jeremie, "she even had a monitor with her."

Jeremie fell to his knees. A teacher walked over to console him.

"RHONDA!" Jeremie screamed and fell flat on his face sobbing.

"Shh," the teacher comforted and lifted him off the floor.

Gregory looked on sadly. Too overcome with grief to cry or help Jeremie with his own.

* * *

Ulrich sat under the tree with Odd. Both had patched things up during Ulrich's suspension. Now they hung out like before. With a few exceptions.

"Do you think Yumi did this just to win?" Ulrich asked, "I know she loves me," he said, "well…I think she does," he added.

"Winning a bet and winning your love are two different things," Odd said, "look at me, I won the battle but lost the war."

"Hmm," Ulrich said, "I just…I just wish that she wasn't so intent on being malicious to Sissi," he said honestly, "I know she's not an angel, but she…"

"Dotes on you unlike Yumi," Odd interrupted.

Ulrich went red.

"Doting isn't love," Odd said, "Yumi loves you despite how dumb she's been acting," he continued, "you need to remember that when you make your decision."

Ulrich simply nodded.

"So," Ulrich said, "everything's cool between us right?" he asked.

Odd burst out laughing.

"Are you still asking me about that?" Odd asked in disbelief, "yes Ulrich I've forgiven all your trespasses," he joked.

"With talk like that you'd be able to date Melanie," Ulrich countered.

"Keep going," Odd said, "you'll be talking to this tree next," he warned.

"But you forgave all my trespasses," Ulrich reminded him.

"I said that before your crack about Melanie," Odd told him.

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it," Ulrich conceded.

"Listen," Odd said, "I know Yumi's recent act has been both a blow to your ego and the trust you have in her," he stated, "but you can trust me," he said, "I have no intention on betraying you Ulrich," he promised, "you can rest assured of that."

"It's just…you're the only one in our little group I can talk to," Ulrich said softly, "Aelita's with William," he summarized, "Jeremie's going to Einstein Academy," he continued, "and Yumi and I are on opposite sides because of some dumb bet," he said bitterly, "that only leaves you, and only because we were able to resolve our stupid feud," he added.

"But it's resolved," Odd pointed out, "why dwell on it?"

"What if we argue again?" Ulrich asked.

"So what?" Odd asked incredulously, "I'm sorry but you're starting to sound as if you're having male PMS."

Ulrich sighed.

"I just don't know what to think anymore," Ulrich said honestly, "everything's so topsy-turvey," he told Odd, "I'm hanging out with Sissi who seems to think that we're going to be together," he said, "and the girl I once thought would be my future wife…"

"WIFE!" Odd shouted.

Ulrich hung his head.

"I should've paid more attention to Yumi," Ulrich regretted, "instead I took it for granted that we'd be together," he said sadly, "I really thought she was the one Odd," he told his friend.

"And I saw Aelita as my beautiful dedicated girlfriend," Odd said, "obviously I don't have it anywhere near as bad," he admitted, "marriage talk gives me the heebie geebies," he confessed, "and I'm not even talking about ones that involve me," he added.

Ulrich laughed.

"That's not funny!" Odd cried.

"Yes it is!" Ulrich responded, "you're going to be the only bachelor in our group soon," he stated, "I don't even see Jeremie single at 40."

"I won't be single," Odd protested.

"Just unmarried," Ulrich added.

"I thought we're friends," Odd pouted.

"We are," Ulrich said, "that's why I can make fun of you."

"Just wait 'til this bet's over," Odd said, "I'm going to unload a lifetime worth of 'make fun' on you," he told her.

"Can't wait," Ulrich said still laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile Sissi snuck off to meet someone. Since the teacher was absent and the class was before lunch, she and others (including Ulrich and Odd) had slipped off to do their own thing.

"Hey," Christophe said from behind her.

"AHHHH!" Sissi screamed, "you frightened me!" she cried hitting him over the head.

"Hey, watch it Miss Delmas," Christophe said his voice hinting annoyance.

"Then don't scare me," Sissi insisted.

"I'll remember that," Christophe said slowly, "anyway, how's it going with you and Ulrich?" he asked.

"Excellent, thanks to you," Sissi said smiling, "I knew telling Melanie to walk that path to avoid a pipe leak would lead her to Odd and Emily," she said grinning deviously, "and since she loves taking pictures with that camera cell of hers," she said leaving the sentence hanging.

"And I convinced her not to post it by promising her that I could use it for something even better," Christophe said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do?" Sissi asked.

"Patience," Christophe said, "trust me, Odd will pay a big price for being so close to Ulrich?"

"Without him Ulrich has one avenue left," Sissi said brightly.

"You," Christophe spoke up.

Sissi clapped happily.

"But," Christophe continued.

"But what?" Sissi asked.

"There's still something we have to talk about," Christophe told her.

"Like what?" Sissi asked getting suspicious.

"You get Ulrich and revenge on both Yumi and Odd," Christophe stated, "that's three things," he pointed out, "while I only get the winnings from my bet when you and Ulrich get together."

"That was our arrangement," Sissi said angrily.

"I know," Christophe agreed, "but I want more," he revealed.

"No," Sissi refused.

"I knew you'd say that," Christophe stated, "the spoilt brat of Kadic's headmaster would never agree to something unbeneficial to her," he said causing Sissi to snarl, "so I did this," he said taking out a camcorder, "like my video?" he asked showing her what was on it.

Sissi shrieked.

"Don't do as I say and I'll post it on the internet," Christophe threatened, "I have friends with copies, you can't get away."

"Bu…bu…but…we're on the same side," Sissi protested.

"Are we?" Christophe asked, "my side is the winning side baby," he revealed, "and I sit on that side alone."

"Why?" Sissi asked tearfully.

"You're a spoilt backstabbing little bitch," Christophe told her, "why would I take sides with you?" he asked, "so you can stab me in the back like you did Yumi just to get Ulrich?" he spat, "I don't make deals with backstabbers," he added.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sissi said in a cracked voice, "since you do it quite well by yourself."

Christophe's face darkened.

"If your father sees this you're dead," Christophe countered, "so don't make statements you can't back up."

Sissi gulped and held back her tears.

"What do you want?" Sissi asked.

"I'm not asking for sex if that's what you're thinking," Christophe said scornfully, "you're not my type," he told her, "but you are pretty in negligee," he admitted, "so…I'll have you model some for me."

"WHAT!" Sissi screamed.

"You modeled that night gown pretty well for Ulrich," Christophe said causing Sissi to blush, "you should really be careful what you do behind closed doors," he said, "never know when a little camera will capture the moment," he said laughing as he walked away.

Sissi fell to her knees crying.

_Oh Ulrich, _Sissi thought, _what do I do?_

* * *

Headmaster Delmas sat in his office alone. He was very curious about the contents of that cassette. But so far he hadn't gathered the courage to listen. Now however, he had finally gotten a walkman out and was going to listen to the cassette for the first time. He pressed play and waited.

"_**Close the door behind you."**_

"Christophe?" Headmaster Delmas asked.

_**A door closes softly.**_

"_**So you got what you wanted huh?" another voice asked.**_

"Yumi!" Headmaster Delmas cried incredulously.

_**Christophe chuckles.**_

"_**So you figured it out? That I played you?" Christophe responded.**_

"_**Yes," Yumi said then sighed.**_

"_**So you're here to cry or something?" Christophe demanded.**_

"_**You must feel great," Yumi said, "having no attachments."**_

"_**What?" Christophe asked sounding confused.**_

"_**You have no one here you deeply care about," Yumi expanded.**_

"_**Oh I get it," Christophe said, "this is some trick, well it won't work!"**_

"_**Believe what you want," Yumi said, "do you know why I'm dressed like this?"**_

"_**Like lumberjack Yumi?" Christophe stated, "why should I care?" he countered, "wait, what so you think you're doing?" he demanded, "are you crazy, stop unbuttoning that!"**_

"_**Why?" Yumi asked, "I should at least find out if I'm still desirable," she added.**_

"_**Button back that shirt!" Christophe ordered.**_

Headmaster Delmas' eyes widened in horror.

"_**Am I that ugly?" Yumi asked, "not even my nemesis wants me."**_

"_**It's not…you can't just come into a guy's room doing that," Christophe stuttered, "try…try something a little less…insane."**_

"_**Like this?" Yumi asked and soon there was the sound of passionate kissing, "what do you think?"**_

"_**God, you aren't kidding," Christophe said out of breath.**_

"_**It's just…Ulrich…" Yumi started.**_

"_**Who cares about that idiot?" Christophe interrupted, "I used you to help frame him because Mr. Delmas would've never taken the letter seriously if I had signed it," he said.**_

"_**I guess a good rep pays off," Yumi said.**_

"_**I had to fool you since you wouldn't sign something framing Ulrich," Christophe went on, "who better to let you think you're getting revenge on than Sissi?"**_

"_**I let Ulrich get away," Yumi said sadly.**_

"_**Don't sell Sissi short," Christophe told her, "when comes to deception, she's sharp," he added.**_

"_**So…what do we do now?" Christophe asked slyly.**_

"_**We play a game," Yumi said, "a no peeking game."**_

"_**Okay," Christophe said anxiously.**_

"_**No peeking," Yumi instructed.**_

"_**I'm not!" Christophe shouted.**_

"_**Okay," Yumi whispered.**_

_**There is the sound of a blow and the running of feet.**_

"_**You bitch!" Christophe roars.**_

The tape stops.

A shocked Headmaster Delmas just stared at it.

_What the hell do I do with this?_ Headmaster Delmas thought.

* * *

Aelita sat with William as she had been doing recently. Her friendships with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were defunct. Odd and Yumi for obvious reasons. Ulrich by association. She had noticed that he and Odd were hanging out together again. Both being roommates was bad enough. But now that they'd patched things up, she'd never be able to speak to Ulrich and feel comfortable.

_He probably thinks I'm a jerk for the way I dumped Odd, _Aelita thought, _that retard Christophe, it's all his fault why I had to dump Odd in the lunchroom._

"Wi..." Aelita started as she got up from tying her shoelaces.

Aelita's eyes widened in horror. William had dropped several pills in her drink then kept talking to his friends as if nothing had happened. She eyed her drink warily.

"Are you okay?" a friend of William's asked.

"Huh, oh yes," Aelita said focusing on eating anything but the ominous drink, "I have to go," she said quickly as soon as lunch was almost over and left the drink behind.

"I'll take it," Janice Edwards – the only other female at the table- said and snatched it.

"What's that white stuff at the bottom?" Marcus Quaint asked.

"Eww," Janice said looking under the cup, "either somebody's bad at spiking drinks or this stuff is just nasty."

_Shit, _William realized.

"Nice sitting with you gotta go," William said quickly to his fellow 11th grade friends and ran off.

"What's up with that?" Marcus asked.

"I gave him a few of my pills for his upset stomach," Timothy Grayson a.k.a. Grant said simply, "guess it didn't work."

Everyone else at the table stifled laughs.

"Poor Will needs to go poo poo," Marcus joked causing raucous laughter to break out.

But Janice looked at the cup suspiciously. Then her grey eyes widened.

"Guys," Janice said seriously, "I think William stepped into a big pile of poo poo...I mean shit."

The rest of the table burst out laughing at Janice saying poo poo.

"Seriously guys we can't be concerned about poo... I mean Aelita thinks that it was meant for her," Janice explained.

"The poo poo?" Grant asked confused.

After a moment of silence the entire table broke out in laughter around Grant.

The shoulder length blonde looked around, completely oblivious to why everyone else was laughing around him.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Don't talk Grant," Janice said trying to stop laughing.

"About poo poo?" Grant asked.

The laughter at the table got even louder. Students at other tables were now staring.

"They're laughing themselves to death because I said poo poo," Grant explained horrifying onlookers.

"Did you just say poo poo?" Christophe asked.

"Um," Grant said going red, "Marcus said it first!"

Marcus immediately stopped laughing. The next second Grant was shoved to the ground as the lunchroom broke out in laughter at Marcus.

_**Chapter Completed**_

_**Today is November 16, 2008. Yes it's been a long time since I posted that announcement on September 28, 2007 telling you I'd have trouble updating. Well I've finally updated**__**. Thank you for reading, sorry for the wait, and please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Shock: PartI

_**Like A Boy**_

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 11: Shock: PartI_

Emily walked towards the dorms. School was over and she wanted to get ready for her date with Odd later. Plus she also planned to check her roommate's computer to see what the news of a plane crash was about.

She froze upon seeing a crowd outside the female dorm section. There was a lot of chatter and Emily wasn't sure what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, "but what's happening?"

A girl turned to her. Suddenly the girl started laughing. Soon a flyer was pushed into her hands.

The flyer showed her and Odd kissing and under it in bold glittering letters was **BEAUTY AND THE** **BALDIE**.

Emily's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Soon her hands were shaking.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Emily looked to see Aelita.

_I bet she did this!_ Emily thought.

"You Bitch!" Emily screamed and charged at her.

She was pushed back by William.

"You crazy skank!" William snapped, "what's the matter with you?" he demanded.

A sobbing Emily pointed at Aelita.

"She put up these flyers of me!" Emily shrieked, "I know she did it!"

"What flyer?" William demanded as a terrified Aelita looked completely confused.

Emily shoved it in his face.

William frowned then slowly looked at it. His face blanched. He couldn't imagine Aelita doing something like this. But whoever did it obviously lacked a conscience.

"Here Aelita," William said giving it to her, "be warned, it's awful."

Aelita took the flyer with quivering hands. She shrieked when she saw the words.

"I'd never do this!" Aelita shouted, "plus I dumped Odd," she pointed, "what grudge would I still be holding?"

"Maybe you changed your mind," Emily threw at her.

"Watch it," William warned.

"It was me."

The three turned to see a very timid Melissa. The wayward Christian wrung her hands and kept looking around as if she expected some invisible specter to attack her.

"What?" Emily asked.

""Why?" Aelita asked, "oh no, to get back at Odd?"

"I only did it on my computer," Melissa insisted, "someone must've printed it out," she said, "but my laptop's password protected."

"So some genius printed these?" Emily snapped angrily.

"I'm so sorry Emily," Melissa said, "I was angry when I took the picture," she admitted, "but I eventually realized it would be horrible to make a poster," she said.

"A po… you were going to make a poster?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"But I changed my mind," Melissa told her.

"Whoopee," Aelita said sarcastically, "I'd expect this from Christophe," she stated, "but he doesn't bother those who don't bother him."

"Actually, I showed him the picture," Melissa confessed.

There was a dead silence. A light breeze blew by unheeded for nearly a minute.

"You showed Christophe?" William asked.

A teary eyed Melissa nodded.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Emily asked, "I want to die now, I thought my life was over when I went bald."

"I'm so sorry," Melissa said, "I'm so sorry."

"Where is she!" Odd shouted, "I spoke to Yumi, she said Christophe told her the one who took the picture was you Melissa!" he raged, "when I catch you, you'll wish you kept it as a poster!"

Melissa shrieked and fled into the dorm.

A red faced Odd soon became visible. Most of the students who saw him stepped back fearfully. He looked ready to kill.

"She is gone inside the dormitory Odd," Emily said deadpan.

"Emily?" Odd asked, "oh no, I hoped to deal with this before you found out."

"So it's already beyond the dorms?" Emily realized.

"Odd wait, you can't kill her!" Ulrich shouted rushing to catch him up.

"She escaped Ulrich," Odd stated as Ulrich appeared panting, "her cowardly legs saved me from prison life," he added hatefully.

"Good," Ulrich said, "no matter what, she's not worth getting into trouble."

"She or me?" Emily asked darkly.

"Hey I'm on your side," Ulrich said offended.

Emily still looked skeptical.

"He's here for you Emily," Odd said, "Christophe's the guy you should be angry with."

"Melissa said she didn't do the flyers," Aelita spoke up, "she claimes that she just showed Christophe the picture and only kept the poster she did of it on her computer."

"And you believe her?" Odd asked frankly.

"I believe Christophe's more involved in this than she is," Aelita stated.

"But she took the picture," Emily insisted.

"An EA could've taken that picture," Aelita said, "taking a picture isn't criminal," she pointed out, "though this should be," she added.

"So we should give Melissa a pass?" Emily snapped.

"Hey, you've been having an attitude problem towards Aelita from the moment you saw her," William spoke up, "I don't care what happened, cut it out."

Emily closed her mouth. But she gave Aelita a dirty look.

Ulrich scoffed and walked off.

"What…see?" Emily told Odd.

"All I see is a jerk," Aelita said, "see you later William, by Odd," she said pointedly and headed off for the dormitory.

"Bye," William said then gave Emily a condescending look, "you're just jealous of her," he said and left.

Emily soon started to cry. Odd hugged her and stroked Emily's new blonde wig. Someone had dumped glue on her brown one as a prank.

* * *

Yumi meanwhile sat in front of Headmaster Delmas squirming. She knew it had to be about the tape she gave him. If he was okay with just getting the photos back, she was in the clear. But if he decided to be stickler to the rules, she was dead.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard anything explicit on that tape Yumi," Headmaster Delmas said and pushed the tape recorder towards her, "I guess you were right about Christophe framing Ulrich," he continued, "but we need proof, admissible proof," he added.

Yumi nodded as she grabbed the tape recorder. No one would've convinced her she'd do something so dumb and desperate. She was glad that she found out when Christophe turned off his hidden cameras before she did it. If he'd released photos of her she'd kill him. But not before making him suffer.

"I'll do everything I can," Yumi declared.

"See that you do," Headmaster Delmas responded.

Yumi sighed. She knew he'd still be furious that she had planned to frame and backmail his daughter. It was bad enough that Ulrich got in trouble instead. Now Sissi could have her reputation ruined. And Yumi allowed herself to get mixed up in it by getting involved with Christophe.

Stupid doesn't start to describe that decision, Yumi thought.

"Oh, I received a call from… never mind," Headmaster Delmas started but stopped.

Yumi however noticed the worry on his face.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, "who called?"

"A teacher from Jeremie's school," Headmaster Delmas said sadly, "it seems some of the passengers in the plane crash today went to Einstein Academy," he revealed.

Yumi went pale.

"Was Jeremie on that flight?" Yumi squeaked.

"No, their flight was delayed," Headmaster Delmas explained, "a few students decided to board a different flight instead of waiting," they died in the crash."

Yumi breathed hard as she barely held back tears. She had met some of the EA students and they seemed really nice. It was awful to imagine any of them dying.

"The teacher said their youngest was amongst the dead," Headmaster Delmas added, "she had given me a welcome present, I wasn't even away from my school."

Yumi just hung her head. She'd seen the girl around campus and thought how smart she must be and how cute she looked.

"Can I tell my friends?" Yumi asked her voice cracking.

"It may be advised," Headmaster Delmas said, "but only a few, the names haven't been made public yet," he told her, "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

Yumi nodded and hurried out.

* * *

(4pm at Kadic's Dormitory)

Ulrich sat in his dorm room crying. He had heard some kids from one of the foreign schools talking about the plane crash. Then they said a renown French reporter revealed breaking news which stated that EA students were among the dead. He heard nothing else as he ran to his dorm and locked the door just as he started to sob.

His cell rang but he flung it against the wall. He didn't want any stupid calls about stupid typical teen things. Jeremie had to be dead. Why else hadn't he already called any of his friends at Kadic? He couldn't even imagine what the Belpois were going through if he was like this.

"Ulich?" Odd asked knocking, "are you still mad at Emily?"

"Screw Emily! Jeremie's probably dead!" Ulrich screamed.

"What?" Odd asked but Ulrich broke down again.

_**Chapter Completed**_

_**Today is March 2, 2011. I plan to update at least twice this month. The chapters are already written. I just need to type them. Please read and review. Thank you for all your support.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Shock: Part II

_**Like A Boy**_

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 12: Shock: PartII_

(Continuing from last chapter)

"Oh God!" Emily shrieked, "I was so mean to him."

Suddenly there was desperate pounding on the door. After a few minutes Ulrich got up with the intent to tell the culprit expletives.

"He's alive," Yumi said and pushed her way in.

Odd and Emily followed. Both had tear-streaked faces. But their eyes were filled with relief.

"You scared me you jerk," Odd snapped at Ulrich, "get your facts straight," he said slamming the door shut.

"But EA students would all board the same plane," Ulrich insisted.

"It was delayed," Emily spoke, "at least that's what Yumi whispered to us," she said.

"The headmaster told me a teacher from Jeremie's school called him with the news," Yumi revealed, "it doesn't look like the teacher should've said anything so I was told to tell only a few people."

"What about everyone else?" Odd protested.

"Hey," Ulrich said, "the teacher could get fired, let's just be grateful Yumi told us."

"True," Emily admitted, "but who died?" she asked.

Yumi looked away.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich insisted, "we need to know, please."

"I was only given one person," Yumi said, "I don't know her name and I only saw her with the other spectators," she added, "Headmaster Delmas said she was the youngest among the EA who came here."

Odd fell on his rump.

"Rhonda?" Odd asked, "the girl with the brown pigtails?"

Yumi nodded.

Odd immediately started sobbing. Emily held him close and whispered loving things in his ear. She had seen the girl too but never formed any personal connection with her. Still, it was sad to die so young.

"She's gone Odd but at least we know Jeremie's ok," Emily tried to comfort him, "who knows how many people if any from EA know about who the surviving or dead students are?"

Ulrich suddenly grabbed Odd's cell and scrolled.

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded.

"I broke mine," Ulrich said, "there, please pick up," he said calling a number, "Mrs. Belpois, no I'm not clogging the line I'm just calling to tell you Jeremie wasn't on the plane," he revealed, "you haven't been told yet? They said wait by the phone and that deceased have to be verified before surviving students are revealed?" he raged, "I agree it's preposterous," he said, "who's dead, um, I only know about Rhonda," he told her, "I know she was young, I have to go I wasn't supposed to share this with anyone besides a few friends, bye."

"Give me the phone," Odd said in a barely audible voice, "Stephanie, Rhonda's dead," he said after dialing a number, "I only know Jeremie's fine and that EA's official flight was delayed," he stated, "no a teacher called, it's not even in the news yet," he said, "I know, it's terrible, ok bye."

"She's the only other girl who's still here from EA," Emily explained, "she felt sorry for me and gave us her cell number."

"Wait," Yumi said, "call her back and tell her she can't say a teacher revealed the names," she panicked and Odd quickly did it.

"She was just about to tell another EA she found in the parking lot," Odd said, "um, what do we do?"

"We keep our lines open in case Jeremie calls," Yumi suggested.

"I think we should tell Aelita," Emily said suddenly.

"Oh crap!" Yumi cried and pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" Grant asked.

"Is this Aelita's cell?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, Aelita's a little upset…" Grant started.

"Get her on the phone," Yumi ordered.

"Hello?" Aelita asked her voice quivering.

"Jeremie's fine, a teacher old the Headmaster that he's ok," Yumi told her, "their flight was delayed."

"But there's a new report that says EA students died," Aelita insisted, "if it wasn't their flight, why are they dead?" she asked, "oh no, some took an alternative flight while others waited?"

"Yes," Yumi said.

"Who died, do you know of anyone?"

"Rhonda, the little girl with pigtails."

"I didn't see much of the EA students," Aelita admitted, "how old was she?"

"Less than ten I think," Yumi said.

"That's terrible!" Aelita cried, "how awful."

"Hey," William was heard in the background, "is Jeremie okay and did you say a girl's dead?"

"Aelita," Yumi said, "the person who revealed this took great risks, he could get fired," she emphasized.

"I'll tell William, Grant and Janice not to say anything," Aelita said dismissively.

"Janice?" Yumi asked incredulously, "how many people are with you?"

"Hey it's not my fault I wasn't alone," Aelita bristled.

"Fine," Yumi said wanting to avoid an argument, "okay, um, Jeremie's fine."

"Yes you said that already," Aelita noted.

"And you're fine now," Yumi said.

"Now that I know the facts, yes," Aelita said.

"Then I'll just go, bye," Yumi said and hung up.

"No love lost, huh?" Emily teased, "what oh," she said seeing Odd glare at her.

Yumi rolled her eyes and looked at Ulrich.

He was just staring at the door. His mind a million miles away.

"Um, I'll just go," Yumi said rising.

"Forget about the bet for now," Ulrich said surprising her, "stay with me, please."

Odd and Emily were also surprised. Neither thought Yumi was actually going to stay long.

"Ok," Yumi said carefully, "do you want me to sit with you?" she asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said pulling her close, "I missed you."

"Me too," Yumi admitted.

"Do you need anything, a snack?" Ulrich asked her.

"Huh, no I'm fine," Yumi said leaning in closer.

"It's going to be very awkward tomorrow," Ulrich said suddenly.

"Why?" Yumi asked, "oh you mean the bet," she said her voice becoming sad.

"I have an idea," Odd said suddenly.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"You two want to get the recording from Christophe right?" Odd asked and they nodded, "how about faking Ulrich calling for Sissi? Christophe wants Ulrich to be with Sissi," he continued, "let us maje him think that it's going to happen."

"But why?" Emily asked, "did he do something that bad?"

Realizing that Emily was clueless Odd told her everything. After convincing the other two that it was okay of course.

"Fry the bastard," Emily declared.

"But that means I'd have to deceive Sissi," Ulrich said, "I want to get those recordings of her away from Christophe, but is this a fair way of doing it?"

"What else can we do?" Odd asked, "we can't tell Sissi," he said firmly, "she can't keep her mouth shut," he declared.

"That's true," Ulrich admitted, "so I stay with Sissi and Yumi…"

"I'll just pretend to still be sulking," Yumi said, "wow it seems everything just shifted in seconds," she realized.

"That can happen when you think a friend's dead," Ulrich said, "it puts everything in perspective," he stated, "but Yumi."

"Yes?"

"I haven't forgiven you for what you planned to do to Sissi," Ulrich revealed, "I love you, but you have to earn my forgiveness and trust back," he told her.

Yumi was shocked. Just as she thought things were getting back to normal, this pops up. It was bad enough they'd have to lie in public, he was also still mad? Yumi just sighed and decided to suck it up. At least now she had a chance, no way was she going to ruin it by complaining.

"Ok Ulrich, I understand," Yumi said.

_You're pushing it Ulrich,_ Odd thought worriedly.

_Serves her right!_ Emily thought, _for a moment I thought she was going to get off easy. Leave it to Ulrich to give her a tough task at the last second. You go Ulrich, Yumi's too self righteous._

"This is interesting," Emily said pretending not to pry.

Yumi's jaw stiffened. She knew Emily was enjoying this. After all she and Aelita were among the many girls who judged Emily's type. Now she was in the hot seat, and hated it.

_Enjoy it while you can,_ Yumi thought.

"What do we do about Melissa?" Yumi asked curiously, "after all, she helped humiliated poor Emily," she added.

"I know what I want to do to her," Odd growled.

"I have a better idea," Ulrich said, "let's bait her to go after Christophe," he suggested.

"What?" the rest asked in unison.

"We want Melissa to pay right?" Ulrich asked, "what better way than pissing off Christophe?" he said, "she can distract him from us and also get her just desserts."

"I don't know," Yumi paused, "what if he post pictures or video of her naked or something?" she worried.

"Serves her right?" Odd muttered.

"Christohe's smart," Emily spoke up, "he'll more likely bribe her with them than put them out right away," she added.

There was a dead pause. The obvious hit everyone at once like an army tank.

"Bribe?" Odd broke the silence first.

Ulrich turned to Yumi. He was obviously unhappy.

"Okay," Emily said slowly, "maybe we shouldn't put Melissa in harm's way."

"We better come with something else," Odd agreed.

Yumi just kept quiet. She kbew things had taken a worse turn. And no way was she turning around to see Ulrich's face.

_I'm really in the doghouse now_, Yumi thought.

**Chapter Completed**

**Today is March 10, 2011. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so grateful to still have readers after all this time. Remember to read and review. I want to know what you think of the newest chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Like A Boy**_

**A Code Lyoko fic by Madame Halie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 13: A New Twist_

(Later in the Evening)

Sissi stood in front of Christophe. If anyone gave her the opportunity she'd tear his face off. But for now he had her over a barrel. If she defied him he'd go through with his threat. Her family would be disgraced, her reputation in tatters. Sissi couldn't let that happen. She hated Christophe. But until she could beat him, she had to do his bidding.

"Well, well," Christophe said with a smile, "seems I've caught little Miss Perfect in my web," he mused, "well you're more of a brat than a perfectionist but…close enough."

Sissi gritted her teeth. Nothing would please her more than to speak her mind.

"Nothing?" Christophe teased, "oh right, I have all the cards," he said, "sucks doesn't it you Neanderthal bitch," he spat.

Sissi bit her lip. Christophe seemed extra mad and she had no idea why.

What did I do? Sissi thought.

"Don't worry about me," Christophe said seeing her reaction, "my anger is about something else, someone else," he told her, "I thought a prank on the bald one would ease my fury, but alas it hasn't," he stated, "so you'll have to do it."

"Why are you so mad?" Sissi asked.

"Shut it!" Christophe shouted, "don't worry about my business," he said sharply, "look in that shopping bag and wear what's inside," he instructed.

Sissi looked into the bag and saw several outfits. All were skimpy, lacey and sexy. There was even a dog collar and whip.

"I'm not wearing a dog collar," Sissi refused.

Christophe snorted. "That's your problem? Fine."

Sissi took out the outfits to get a better look. There were seven. The first was a one piece pink nightie that barely passed her waist. Her underwear would peek out. At least the material wasn't sheer.

"Right," Sissi said with a laugh and dropped it.

"You have to wear three," Christophe told her, "don't be too picky," he said, "you have to model too."

Sissi growled. She thought he'd just want to see her in some outfits to make fun of her. Now she knew he meant the 'modeling thing.'

"Great," Sissi muttered and took out the next one, "not in a nightmare!" she said throwing the black two piece bra and tiny lacy shorts on the floor.

"Pick that up!" Christophe exploded.

Sissi grabbed it up in horror.

"Just for your attitude I'll save that for a day you have to wear it," Christophe seethed, "I have to pay for this stuff, respect it."

Sissi gently put it back in the bag. Her throat was heavy from being shouted at. She knew that if he did it again, she'd burst into tears.

"Don't be such a baby," Christophe chided but his voice was soft, "you have five more outfits," he pointed out, "just pick something and wear it."

Sissi sniffled and looked back in the bag. There was a shiny blue nightgown that reached her knees and had lace on the shoulders, neckline and hem. She smiled and rested that one on the bed. The next was a black and red outfit with a mask that covered her face from her forehead to her nose. It was a one-piece with a frayed skirt that ended just a little below her hip but covered everything essential.

"You have to use the whip with that," Christophe spoke.

Sissi's face fell. "Guess I'll just have to deal."

Christophe frowned.

Sissi looked again and eliminated a bright green top and mini-skirt because they weren't 'her' colour. The next was a purple one piece with electrical wires and a switch. Sissi shoved it into the bag when she saw a mischievous grin on Christophe's face. The last outfit was a pair of yellow pasties and a thong. Sissi looked at Christophe with a 'are you serious' look.

He just smiled and blew a kiss.

"Pick something shorter," Christophe said when she pulled back out the green outfit, "I aint asking," he stressed to Sissi's defiant face.

Sissi looked into the bag. Her face burning with rage. The purple outfit was shorter but she knew that wasn't what he wanted. She picked another outfit and held it up.

"Wear that first," Christophe instructed, "change in the bathroom."

Sissi did just that and soon returned wearing the pink nightgown she first saw and rejected. She glided across the room and even leaned against his dresser. Christophe made her bend over, do a few over done model faces and poses, then let her change.

The moment she came out in the blue outfit he sent her back.

"Boring!" he shouted.

All that was left was the outfit with the whip. Sissi dreaded what could happen and stood at the bathroom doorway frozen.

"You're not hitting anyone with it, it's just a prop," Christophe told her, "oh come on!" he cried when Sissi's face became enveloped in horror, "ugh forget it, wear the green one," he gave up.

"Thank you," Sissi said and sped into the bathroom.

As soon as she returned Christophe called her over. He touched the skirt and stared at Sissi's legs.

"You're not as ugly as I thought," Christophe said, "I'll let you wear clothes no less than the first nightgown (pink one that covered her up to her waist)," he said suddenly, "but there's a condition."

"What?" Sissi asked ready to do anything t not to have to wear anything skimpier than that – the yellow pasties and thong fresh in her mind.

"Yumi played me the other day," Christophe said, "I want to get her, and not by just winning the bet."

"What do you want me to do?" Sissi asked, "wait…I'm not hurting Ulrich," she added.

"Don't worry it's all Yumi, you in?" Christophe asked.

Sissi thought for a moment. She wanted Ulrich and Yumi was in the way, bet or no bet.

Plus she planned to blackmail me, Sissi recalled.

"I'm in," Sissi declared.

Yumi sighed. It was Monday and the bet was on full swing. If she could go back in time she'd punch herself. But today that wasn't the big news in school. Jeremie was supposed to come to school this week. His family decided they'd rather have him stay in France. The transfer from Einstein Academy was quick.

"Hey."

Yumi turned around to see a boy whose face was hidden behind a drawn blue hoodie. But no face was needed to confirm the voice.

"Jeremie!" Yumi cried.

"In the flesh," Jeremie said removing the hood, "hey everyone," he said to the shocked morning arrivals.

The hallways broke out in cheers. Yumi had to push through a sudden wave of people to hug Jeremie. Rumours had started that he might've actually died on the plane. Yumi knew that was stupid because his parents reassured her and Jeremie called her the day after the crash. He too agreed about the bad choice of the bet. Suggested it should've been best never done or worst only for a few days.

"I'm so glad you're back," Yumi gushed squeezing him, "do the others know?"

"I found Ulrich in the bathroom by chance," Jeremie stated, "Odd was…busy," he decided to say, "and I haven't seen Aelita yet," he concluded.

"Odd's an ass," Yumi cursed, "Ulrich didn't follow you?" she asked surprised.

Jeremie looked away.

"He didn't want to buck into me," Yumi realized immediately, "so…how are you after everything?"

"Hey!" a male student cried, "we want time with him too!"

"Too bad," Jeremie said coldly and that silenced the crowd, "my best friends come first."

Yumi beamed.

"Anyway, I get up everyday," Jeremie responded, "it's not better, I just have more mobility and can control my emotions a bit more," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Yumi said.

"I see Rhonda everywhere," Jeremie said softly, "I saw her smiling at me this morning," he revealed, "I know it's not real but…it's so easy to forget."

"I'm really sorry Jeremie," Yumi sympathized, "but I'm glad you're back," she added.

"Yeah," Jeremie agreed, "so….should we talk some more or give the rest of the populace some time with blue boy," he said in reference to himself.

"Time! Time!" students started chanting loudly.

"Guess I'm outvoted," Yumi said with a smile, "I'm glad I got to see you, I'll save you a place at lunch."

"Wouldn't miss it," Jeremie said with a laugh, "missed me?" he asked turning to the crowd.

"Jeremie!" they cried and Yumi had to push through the throng to get away.

"Poor Jeremie," Yumi said panting, "he's still mourning and now has to live with instant school celebrity," she noted, "he'll be chained to the popular table next."

Yumi walked until she reached her first period class. The room was empty except for one person. Her heart sank when she saw it was Herve.

"Don't worry," Herve said, "I'm only here to avoid the barf fest at breakfast."

"Oh," Yumi said realizing that Ulrich must've been at Sissi's table, "ok," she said and down.

"Why do you two like Ulrich so much?" Herve asked suddenly, "what do both you and Sissi see in him?"

Yumi's face went red. Discussing her feelings for Ulrich was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I like Ulrich like any girl likes her boyfriend," Yumi said hurriedly, "you'll have to ask Sissi about her reasons yourself."

Herve groaned and slammed his face on the table.

_Poor guy,_ Yumi thought, he _loves Sissi and doesn't stand a chance._

Ulrich meanwhile sat with Sissi. He knew Herve was in class with Yumi and William since he took Math at an advanced level. He was still furious with Yumi over the possibility that she'd placed Sissi completely defenseless into Christophe's clutches. Worse Sissi had secretly confided to him that Christophe had something on her. She wouldn't elaborate but he had a good idea of what. Now he watched Sissi like a hawk. Especially if Christophe dared to lurk near by.

"Hello love birds," Jeremi esaid taking a set beside Nicolas, "so how's everything?"

Sissi frowned. She knew that Jeremie would definitely side with Yumi. But he was also keeping things light with Ulrich. As far as she was concerned a spy had come within their midst and she was determined to get rid of him.

"Okay, you see Yumi?" Ulrich responded.

"Yeah, we're having lunch," Jeremie said and Ulrich stopped eating, "I'm not getting into it with either of you," he said before Ulrich could speak, "you guys made the bet, not me."

"Bet you would've stooped it," Sissi said with a grin.

"I would've advised against it," Jeremie said not taking the bait, "so how has life been treating you Sissi?" he countered.

"Um, it's been ok," Sissi said taken a back, "how's…how has your life been Nicolas?" she started but then changed direction.

Nicolas froze. He wasn't even paying attention.

"It's been good, I guess," Nicolas said slowly.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Ulrich asked.

"Only if you let it," Jeremie said not backing down.

"I'm sorry you lost friends in the crash," Nicolas said suddenly.

The other three turned to Nicolas who was chewing. He swallowed before continuing.

"It must be hard," Nicolas said softly, "and now with a dumb bet hanging over your friends," he noted, "I'm sorry you couldn't have been here before."

Here was a silence at the table. Nicolas was always seen as the dufus of Sissi's group. But what he just said made perfect sense. Worse it made Sissi and Ulrich look like petty jerks.

"Well…a lot of things are going on," Sissi said.

Ulrich bit his lip. He was already on the ropes with Yumi and nearly lost Odd as a friend. He didn't want to lose Jeremie because the teen genius had an opinion.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich apologized, "Nicolas is right, the bet's dumb," he admitted, "and I'm even dumber if I let it cause me to lose a friend," he added.

Jeremie smiled. "Thanks."

Sissi sulked. She didn't like where this was going.

"I'm not trying to do anything bad to you," Jeremie told her.

"You want Ulrich with Yumi and far away from me," Sissi said pouting, "I just want to be his friend," she whined.

_Fat chance,_ Jeremie thought,_ I'm not buying this cheap sob story._

"Yet I'm still here," Jeremie said, "unless you rather I go," he offered knowing Sissi couldn't allow that since Ulrich would blame her.

"Will you promise…" Sissi started, "will you promise not to ruin my thing…I mean friendship with Ulrich?"

"Thing, friendship?" Jeremie asked confused but worried since he thought this was just Ulrich having a temporary mental meltdown.

"Herve's mad about it," Nicolas said in confirmation.

"He can eat crow," Sissi declared, "I can sit with anyone I chose."

Nicolas frowned at Sissi. "He's our friend."

"I know that," Sissi said red faced, "but he makes me so mad," she added and Nicolas laughed, "stop that!"

Ulrich smiled and placed an arm over her shoulder. Jeremie sat up in surprise. He didn't know that things had gone that far. Now he was in the twilight zone and he could see why Herve hightailed it.

"Oh Ulrich," Sissi giggled.

"Stop giggling it's just my arm," Ulrich said with a smile as Sissi leaned in.

Jeremie finished eating in silence. He wanted to help Yumi and Ulrich get back together. But now he saw that it was going to be much harder than he thought.

(

Aelita smiled tentatively at Yumi as she sat beside her. She had just arrived at school the period before lunch. When she heard Jeremie was back. She was ecstatic. But her heart fell when she saw him eating with Yumi. Then Odd and Emily joined them and she was sure the world had turned against her.

"Hi everyone," Aelita said carefully as she set down her tray, "I told William I'd sit here today."

"Come anytime," Emily said a little too sweetly.

"Hey," Odd said and turned to his meal.

"Um, welcome back," Yumi said with a shrug.

_I couldn't feel more dismissed if they said nothing,_ Aelita thought.

"Hi Aelita," Jeremie said to her, "I'm happy to see you again," he told her.

Aelita suddenly burst into tears and hugged him across the table. The lunchroom fell in silence. And Yumi looked around to see a glaring William. This wasn't good.

"Yumi, switch spaces with me," Jeremie said as he got to his feet, "come on, she's in tears," he insisted.

Yumi frowned but got up anyway. Jeremie had been through enough without her being rude to him. But Odd who was beside Jeremie frowned. Emily quickly jumped over the other side to be on Odd's left. Before was beside Yumi but now she just wanted to escape the sob fest.

"It's alright I'm here," Jeremie comforted Aelita as she cried, "I didn't get hurt and I'm here to stay," he said stroking her hair.

"Really?" Aelita asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Jeremie said then kissed her on the forehead, "everything's fine, we're fine."

"That's nice," a voice said suddenly.

"William," Selita said in surprise, "I didn't expec… I told you I was sitting here today," she said as she pulled herself away from Jeremie.

"Well I couldn't just watch my girl crying," William said and Grant soon appeared behind him, "neither could Grant," he added.

"What are friends for?" Grant said brightly but he quickly gave Jeremie a glare.

Aelita laughed nervously. "It was nothing Grant."

"Well come on," William said taking her hand, "I can take care of you; Jeremie's free to join us."

"Will you?" Aelita asked hopefully.

Odd, Emily and Yumi looked at Jeremie incredulously. They all knew he'd be eaten alive if he dared go to the table filled with students a grade higher than him. It was William's territory and everyone at the table were good friends of his.

"Um, I'll see you later Aelita," Jeremie said, "I have to catch up with everyone," he said though his eyes held a sad longing.

Grant smirked. "No dice, huh?"

"You want dice?" Yumi asked coldly, she didn't care about the bet right now and she doubted Ulrich would either.

Grant blanced and stepped back.

"Grant doesn't mean anything," Aelita said quickly, "take a pill Yumi," she added.

The lunchroom went dead silence. Except for Emily who laughed outright since that line was used at her often. And she knew Yumi wasn't that kind of girl.

"I mean a chill pill, a chill pill," Aelita tried to take it back since what she said before was Kadic's current teen lingo for calling a girl a slut.

"I think we should go," William said carefully seeing Yumi's red face, "she didn't mean that Yumi," he added as he took Aelita away.

"Just take your bubblegum princess and get out of here," Yumi said in a tight whisper.

William watched Yumi fearfully. No girl looked scarier in a purple blouse, knee length kilt and laced boots. He wasn't sure how that was an accurate female version of Ulrich but he knew no one would dare question her now.

"Yumi," Odd said carefully.

"Pfft, she should've clobbered her," Emily muttered and got a glare from Jeremie, "don't act all self-righteous," she snapped.

Odd was soon glaring at Jeremie. He wasn't lost on his friend's 'comforting' of Aelita either.

"I'll eat at Sissi's table," Jeremie said getting up, "I'd rather be dissed by..."

"No, No," Yumi said quickly grabbing his hand, "please stay Jeremie," she begged and her eyes were teary.

_I can't deal with losing anyone else,_ Yumi thought.

Jeremie was so taken aback he just sat back down.

Suddenly there was a laugh and it was Herve. Soon it was seen wghy since he was pointing at Ulrich from his (Herve's) new seat with the genius's or dork table.

Ulrich was looking over at Yumi's table his face etched in the angriest of stone. His eyes were particularly on Yumi and Jeremie's interlocked hands.

Yumi realized and pulled back as if burnt while Jeremie could only blush heavily.

"Maybe you two can go to the dance together," Christophe called out as he snatched the opportunity, "Blue Boy and Lumber Jack Yumi" he shouted and soon the whole lunchroom was chanting it.

Yumi and Jeremie looked at each other in panic. The dance was half a month away and there was already a new it couple. Them.


End file.
